After the Fact
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: There's something off. They all know it, yet they act as if nothing's happened. Like they don't all have deep dark secrets. Soul's left his past behind but when mysterious letters begin showing up, it may just resurface. So/Ma
1. Change

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm going back and editing this story since I'm not very satisfied with it. Tell me what you think? ~Ravenn**

**Chapter 1: Change**

As Soul walked down the hall, a faint smile on his face, his mind was going a million miles an hour. His team had won the basketball tournament that day in gym and they were the talk of the school. Now all he felt like doing though was scarfing down whatever excuse for food the Shibusen cafateria was serving that day. Sadly, he had business to attend to before then and their lunch break was only thirty minutes, so Soul quickened his pace. If he hurried there may still be time to steal some of Maka's food. As soon as the weapon dumped whatever junk he had in his locker he'd be free to dash over there.

As Soul approached his locker, a sense of dread engulfed him. Ever since he became a Death Scythe the poor weapon had been getting letters. All sorts of them, from love letters to partner proposals and each time he would just dump them all in the trash, but it seemed as if the pile in his locker was growing in size. As Soul did the combination on his lock, he could already hear the paper inside of the enclosure moving around, so with a brave face he yanked the door open. As he suspected, a mountain of paper fell out, causing the vermillion eyed teen to jump backwards.

"How many'd you get this time?" It was Maka of course, only she would come just as he was almost drown in a sea of paper.

"This is so not cool." Soul finally sighed after the blonde girl began to chortle. He stooped down to pick them up and eventually Maka followed his example. She read the names on each envelope before tossing them inside if the recycle bin though, to Soul's chagrin.

"Dear Soul: This past month I realized just how much I love you! You are the coolest guy in school! Plus you're a Death Scythe and _totally _hot! Will you go out with me?_ Love _Vanessa." Maka read, yet another letter in her hand. Soul practically tackled her, causing both of them to fall into the pile of barf inducing letters.

"Give it back, Maka! Before my ears start bleeding!" She only laughed and shook her head. Finally, Soul was able to pin her down before she went parading around the whole school talking about some random person's undying love to him. "Give. It. Back." He hissed, as serious as the situation allowed. The green-eyed meister pouted but did accept her defeat by relinquishing the letters she'd been holding hostage.

"Fine, you're no fun." She complained. He promptly threw them in the trash this time along with the rest of the trouble-making pieces of paper. Still slightly mad at her for the stunt she'd pulled earlier, (someone could have walked by!) Soul started walking down the hall without her. She would complain a bit and maybe Maka Chop him but he knew the small girl would catch up. She always did. To his surprise Maka stayed quiet, choosing to whistle something oddly familiar while walking beside him instead. He wasn't opposed to this though. It wasn't everyday that they had quiet time like this.

They went to a school called Shibusen. It was unknown to the general public what is done within it's walls of who goes there, but the acadamy is held to a very high standard. Weapons and Meisters from all over the world come to Death City to train at their school. They each come together, one meister to a weapon, to learn about the insanity within the world and defeat it. For some people this place is a dream; they wait their whole life to fulfil the expectations placed on them at birth, but for others like Soul Eater Evans, it was an escape.

He grew up in a very strict household. The Evans family was one of the most prestegious in the world and was outshined by nobody in the world of music. His mother, Rosaleen Evans, was actually his step-mother. She treated him and his brother, Wes, horribly since birth. Everyone was afraid to oppose her ways, even the brothers' dad and so it continued. The only good thing she ever allowed them was picking their own instrument.

At the age four, piano sounded good so that's what Soul picked. It was fun to bang on and the notes sounded pretty. That was the only logic behind the decision at the time. The next day he had a teacher and five hours of every day of his life since then was dedicated to learning how to make it sound "more pretty". There was no doubt that his improvement was dramatic and by the time he was fourteen written pieces of all sorts and levels could no longer put a light to the word challenge.

The issue came when he was told to write.

"Write something for us Soul, darling! I'm sure you can do it. Let's say... by our party at the end of the month?" He had only smiled and replied with "Yes, Mother" before retreating to his room. This was not good. Not at all. It had been a disaster of course. His soul was a deep dark place that no socialite would understand. His music had been everything they would hate: loud, clashing, and moody.

Two days later his arm became a sharp, long weapon and by the end of the week, Soul was on a train to Death City. He didn't know if it was the right choice, but he knew that he wasn't planning on returning any time soon. The prodigy had dropped his last name the first chance he got and settled on just Soul Eater. He didn't want _her_ finding him now did he? His next problem made it's self obvious when, after three days of meister and weapon 'Get Togethers', he had yet to talk to a single person. Soul was antisocial. Always had been and it proably wasn't changing anytime soon.

Eventually he gave up on talking to the others altogether and began wandering through the house. On his third time he found a dark room, beautifully hidden within the mansion, with a baby grand piano inside of it. The pale haired teen was ecstatic. Finally something that was remotely inside of his element. He was in the room playing out his soul when, to his utter astonishment, he heard a person walk in. Thoughts flashed through his mind. What others always thought of his playing so he abruptly stopped, the music clashing oddly.

_"Play something nicer Soul?"_

_"Why is it so depressing Soul?"_

_"Why can't you play like Wes, Soul?"_

Not once in his life had anyone ever had a single nice thing to day about his music, so he almost laughed in bemusement when soft clapping came from behind him. What sort of person would clap for him? He turned around slowly, shocked by what he saw. It was a small girl with honey brown hair that was worn in two pigtails on either side of her head. She had on a flowing black jacket that was entirely too long over another outfit that certainly didn't meet the dressing standards of the_ formal _party. What really drew Soul in though were her eyes. They were a light olive green and reflected every emotion you wouldn't expect to see from someone with such a frail, helpless appearance.

"That song...was so sad," she said wistfully, "but there is something about it that drew me in. Like there is more to it than meets the eye you know? It was very beautiful." The girl's eyes were dreamlike and sort of clouded over, as if her thoughts were some place else.

Soul froze. Never had anyone ever complimented his compositions. Playing? Sure, but his music? Never. She had to be lying. "What?"

"I said I liked your music. It was perfectly in synch with your wavelength too." The girl commented off-hand. Soul supressed a grin; she liked my music.

Wow. She was the only person to ever see _past _the darkness of the song. This girl was truly different and Soul was shocked. Someone actually stuck around long enough to get past the minor chords. To see that there was more than meets the eye in the piece. More to _him _than that. Someone cared enough to find out who was behind the music. _She's different than the rest _just kept running through his head.

After a moment of silence she stuck out her hand. "Maka Albarn; Technician." Soul looked back at her, unsure of how to respond. She wasn't like the others. There was something different that made him positive that she was the one. The weapon took her firm hand and shook it.

"Soul Eater; Scythe Weapon."

A fresh new start.

If only things were that easy now. He did make the right decision in choosing Maka as his meister. They were the perfect team and had actually already fulfilled every weapon and meister's goal: Turning their weapon into a death weapon. That and because of the fact that she was everything he'd ever hoped to find at Shibusen. She was his idiotic, Maka Chopping, bookworm of a meister but she was his and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

Even if she was underdeveloped.

Which is why he was so furious when he was told that he was expected to switch partners after reaching Death Scythe status. How could they even ask him that? Soul was seriously considering renouncing his position when Maka stepped in to stop him. "Did you know?" Soul whispered angrily. She mumbled back quietly, so he repeated himself.

"Did you know this was going to happen when you madde me into a Death Scythe?" his voice was ice. cold and menacing. However he remembered to keep his anger in check; he would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

She looked down, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Yes, but it was the only way to turn you into a Death Scythe. I'm sure you'll find a new partner. One that's better and more attractive." Then she turned away from him, walking in the other direction. Soul panicked. She couldn't leave! Not yet, so he ran after her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning the cryiing girl around in the process.

"Let me go Soul!" she whispered, eyes glued to the floor.

"Maka..." He held her to his chest, refusing to let her leave.

"Do you really think that I would trade you in so easily? That you mean so little to me?"

She stared at me blankly for a moment. Then he felt water begin to seep through his shirt. Maka was crying! She never cried. He had lived with her three whole years and only once had he ever seen her cry. Whether it be out of pain or sorrow or happiness she never cried. Until now. But that didn't change the fact that he needed an answer from her.

"I-I just figured that you would move on. I'm just your old Meister. You're already a Death Scythe. One of Shibusen's best; you work for Shinigami himself! You don't need me anymore. All your admirers will keep you company." She gave me a weak smile before hiding her face again. Was this really the same Maka that he'd known for years? She was usually so strong-willed and confident, but now she was crying. Over him. Soul can't stand tears, and even though it goes against all of his morals as a cool guy the cocky weapon knew that if he didn't do something soon things between them would only get worse.

"Maka," He waited until she looked up at me before continuing, "I would never-ever pick any other person over you. All of those admirers only want to get to know me because of my status, but you," He looked her straight in the eyes, "You took me in as your weapon ages before I was worth anything, even though you could easily have picked someone better you picked dark, broken me. Even if I were to switch partners, even for a day, I'd be wishing it were you there instead the whole time." She looked...surprised. Like she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Moments ticked by slowly. Though only a few seconds had passed but it had felt like an eternity for him. Then she smiled.

Sweet relief. he didn't realize how tense he was until his anxiety melted away. Slowly, she wound her arms around his back. She felt so fragile and breakable. Just one more reason to keep her by his side. "Thanks" was all she said before removing her hands. Maka began to walk ahead, like always, but then she spun around so that Soul could see her face. Hardly a trace of her recent meltdown still showed in her features. Her silhouette seemed lighter now compared to earlier and there was a slight spring in her step. His meister looked, although he'd never admit it out loud, cute.

"Let's go home, Soul." She looked at him with a smile that made even my spirits lift. He smiled. Maka was offering to ditch. This was truly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. he could bet money that she's never missed a day of school in her life unless she was sick.

"After you." She climbed onto his bike, carefully. (Some things never changed) Then Soul hopped on in front of her. His keys went into the ignition, and not a second went by before the purr of the engine sounded. Maka's hands found their way around his waist just as he revved the engine.

It was calming in a way to have the wind blowing through his hair. It gave him a few much needed minutes of solace. He knew that it wouldn't last forever, but he was determined to enjoy the good times they had left before things got a lot worse. And they would.

They always did.

**Okay! I just edited ths since (In my opinion) this was a piece of crap before. I still don't like it much but I guess it's up to you guys huh? Thanks for the awesome _review_s and I'll keep writing if you keep _review_ing! I just added to the plot a bit...hooray for foreshadowing:) **


	2. The IT Girls

**A/N- This story uses everyone's new manga clothes. (Based on manga) Still editing so if you see any new stuff, thats why:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I am glad. Imagine how Shougo it would be if I did. Hooray for fast updates!  
**  
Maka  
I woke up. Earlier than _even I _usually would, which was pretty weird since my internal alarm clock always went off at exactly 6:30. Then my real alarm clock would go off ten minutes later. Just in case I didn't wake up the first time.

I got up. Even if it was only 5:45 there was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep. Might as well do something productive. Only slackers wasted time. Speaking of slackers...I glanced at Soul's door.

Things were so different now. After he became Shibusen's newest Death Scythe we both got moved up a star. Actually, after the Baba Yaga's castle incident everyone in Spartoi did. Now that we're in a higher rank we actually have uniforms, though nobody actually followed it.

It wasn't cool enough for Black Star or Soul and Kid deemed it wasn't symmetrical enough and refused to wear it. So they just wear the colors and that satisfies everyone. The girls do wear it to an extent. We all add our own style to it, but worn it is. I pulled my uniform off the hanger in my closet before entering the bathroom and stepping into the shower. It really helped with the calming factor. Even though I love school, lately it hasn't been one of my favorite places. Every day I'm bombarded with 'suitors', as I'd like to call them. People. _So many people _come up and beg to be my partner. Literally grovel. Soul doesn't know about it and I intend to keep it that way. He's a little... um ..._ possessive_, and I don't think he'd take kindly to all the people imploring to replace him.

It's pretty rhetorical though. Me, the 'bookworm', having all these people want to be my weapon, even if it is for all the wrong reasons. I'm sure that if Soul ever found out he would laugh. I stepped out of the shower. Back into the real world. My hair dripped cold water onto my towel covered body as I walked back into my room.

I approached my bed, drying off as I did, and began to get dressed.

Our new colors were blue, red and white. Not my favorite, which was actually black, but I made due. Mine was actually pretty close to my old outfit. It had a short blue skirt. Not too dark, not too light. Under it I wore long black leggings that almost reached my new black combat boots. Instead of my old 'white shirt and sweater vest' apparel I wore a white button up shirt with a matching blue tank top. I also still wore a tie, only this one was a light red, almost pink, and had a boxed swirl at the bottom. The biggest difference though was my coat. I wish I could still wear my black one. It was so warm. Plus it was black. But now I'm forced to wear a short white jacket. It reaches to about my waist and has two long strips that flowed behind me as I walk. The collar was the same color as my skirt but had a thin white stripe. It also connected with my wannabe cape triangles that lay on my back. If anything the outfit made me look more like a school girl more than I already did. But I had to follow the rules and I sorta liked it... Whatever.

My clothes are definitely the least of my problems.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen table and took a bite before sitting down. Normally I would have woken Soul up by now and he would be stumbling in here about now muttering something about how getting up so early isn't 'cool'.

I laughed. That was definitely what he'd be doing right now.

But ever since we moved up a star we'd gotten put different classes. Meisters in one and Weapons in another. I wasn't even with Tsubaki! The only class we all had together was Gym, and that was right before lunch. It was weird not seeing him sleeping when I looked over at the seat next to me in Stein-sensei's class. Now when I glanced at the seat to my right I saw Kid. Usually I found him scratching out and rewriting his name, but every once in a while I'd catch him staring at me, which always led to a very awkward silence. He was a really cool guy once you got to know him and was one of my best friends, but it just wasn't the same as Soul being there. I checked the clock, 6:35. I had about twenty minutes before I had to leave.

I walked back into my room and sat down in front of the mirror. Recently I had been going through a lot of changes. I had even experimented with my hair a bit. I picked up my brush, thinking. I absently began running it through my hair. By the time I realized what I was doing, my hair was hanging straight, just touching my shoulders. I wasted so much time spacing out that I was actually a few minutes behind schedule. I was too lazy to actually do anything with it at this point so I put on a black headband that I had stolen from Soul a while back. Good enough. Then I grabbed my backpack before racing out the door and running the whole way to Shibusen.

"Pleeease Maka!"

I groaned. Yet another person that wanted to be my partner for a day. What was I, some kind of prize? Usually Soul would have handled it by now with something like 'Screw off', but since he wasn't exactly present I figured I'd have to handle it myself this time. Again.

"Maka already has a partner so stop pestering her to replace him with your sorry-ass selves." said a voice that was oddly familiar. I looked over my shoulder. There stood a more than slightly annoyed Kid. His glare was scary enough to rival Soul's and his stance was firm, making him seem to loom over them. Kid, like always, was wearing a perfectly white coat and navy slacks along with his usual hairstyle of short onyx locks with white stripes on one side (which he oh so hated) the suitors stood frozen for a beat, then began to scramble away, grumbling they were all gone I looked at Kid again, ready to defend myself. But he interrupted me before I could speak... again. "I know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of those nuisances, they were just bugging me and I figured you could use a hand." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

Then he sat down to the right of me, where Soul used so sit. It was quiet. But it was a comfortable silence. Class was technically still in session but since Sid-sensei had gone off somewhere with Nygus-sensei everyone was spread throughout the classroom doing who-knows what. Except for Black Star. He was standing on a desk preaching about how great he is. But since Tsubaki wasn't here, no one was paying him any attention.

After a while I felt I should say something, anything. "So...Kid...do you miss not having Patty and Liz around?"  
He looked at me questioningly before giving me a small, perfectly symmetrical, smile.

"Yes, it's kinda quiet without Patty and Liz to keep me company. Though it has given me the chance to spend some time with you. We never really hang out since we're always either busy or Soul's around..."

"Why would Soul being around stop you from hanging out with me?" Then he gave me this look, like he had just said something top secret that he wasn't supposed to.

Kill! Kong! Konn! (The bell)

A relieved look passed over Kid's face. Saved by the bell. I began to gather my stuff to go, even though I wouldn't need it there.  
"It's no big deal, Maka. Anyway, are you ready to go?" I put my red and white book bag over my shoulder. "Yep!"

"Hey, Maka, could you come here for a minute?" I looked around, searching for the source of the voice. I found it by the large classroom doors. There were three people, all girls. I recognized them; they were from my old class. The three of them were the 'mean girls' so to speak. Everyone pretends to love them but in reality it was just that nobody wanted to get on their bad side. Of course there was a ring leader and then she had her lackeys.

They weren't exactly my favorite people and I had a pretty good idea of what they wanted from me. Kid must have picked up on the bad vibe between us because he looked at me worriedly before glancing back at them as if to emphasize his point. I gave him a reassuring smile before walking down the stairs that led to the wooden double doors that marked the classroom's exit. And where the she-devil herself and her...um...friends were.

"Go. I'll catch up with you later." He looked pretty unsure, but after a moment or two of heavy contemplation, he nodded. As Kid started down the hall, he looked back at us skeptically. I waved back nonchalantly until he turned the corner, before looking once more at the girls in front of me. "What's you're issue?"

**A/N-Chapter number twooo! Alright! I'm on a roll. And even though I sound really happy, right now I'm really sick and my thoat hurts like crazy. So count your lucky stars that this is being but up before next week. Anyway wish me luck on the concert Saturday! I'm so nervous. **

*****Edited! Better? Worse? Tell Me! Should I put quotes at the beginning of the chapters? I like it when people do that...*****


	3. Excuses, excuses

**A/N- Thank you to all of the reviews! It's really cool to have my ipod beeping with alerts all the time. What confused me though was all of the alerts, subscriptions and favorites I got from people that were logged in. It's really great for you to do that but if you like the story so much then REVIEW! Thank you to those that did. You shall be named at the end:) I am STILL editing to anyone that cares. I hope that this version is better.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Soul Eater or Twilight (since all romance stories end up kind of sounding like it since Edward's sooo mushy) I'm not sad though. I have you guys!**

**_Soul_**

Where was Maka? In all the time I'd known her she hadn't _ever_ been late to a class. She was always the one making sure_ I _wasn't late. It was her favorite period for heaven's sake! And it certainly wasn't helping that Kid was over by Liz twitching up a storm. Nooo, that only made me more anxious. We were all sitting in the bleachers in our Gym and since this was a class for only two-stars it only had about fifteen people. Right now Patti was fighting with Harvar. She was right up there with Maka when it came to physical abilities so she was literally kicking his ass.

Maka...Maka...Just where the hell was she!

I had just about reached my limit. I was already glancing at the door every couple seconds and fighting the urge to run out and look for her. If she didn't magically appear in the next 5 seconds...

The instant I took my eyes off the door a soft creak sounded through out the room. It was so quiet that unless you were listening for it there was almost no way you would have heard it. My head snapped in that direction.

There stood Maka. To put it simply...she looked like she just came from hell and back. Her hair was messy and dirty, though she takes a shower every morning. Maka's clothes were weird too; the most worrisome thing though was her wounds. To a normal bystander she looked fine, but to my trained eye it looked as if she had gotten into some kind of fight. And I did not like what I saw. Her cheek was very red and looked like it was beginning to turn blue-ish. Along her legs and arms were cut after cut. She had put a few bandages on the worst of them, but blood was already beginning to seep through.

After her quiet entrance, Maka walked over to the teacher. Probably to give some kind of explanation for her coming so late. That was to be expected of Miss. Bookworm, but what wasn't expected was when the teacher (Stein was our substitute teacher since Nygus was busy) asked her to be the next hand- to- hand combat fighter. Even though she shouldn't have with wounds like that, Maka obliged and made her way to the middle of the fighting area. Then Stein proceeded to scan the bleachers for the next victim. I didn't really pay him any attention until his twisted gaze landed on me. As soon as it did everyone else visibly relaxed, even Black Star, while I tensed. Did he really expect me to fight Maka? On a regular day maybe, but while she was hurt?

"No way in hell."

He looked at me kinda funny, but than a broad smile crept onto his face.

"If you don't then Maka will get an F for today." Crap. If it were me then I really wouldn't give a care, but Maka practically lived and breathed good grades. My selfishness couldn't be the reason that she got a bad one. Although begrudgingly, I got up and slowly made my way into the fight zone. Key word being slowly. My gaze locked on Maka as I entered it. She gave me a small smile before the starting whistle was blown.

Even though I was probably more than twice as strong as her, she was the Meister for a reason. Maka was in one place one second and somewhere else the other. It was no wonder why she was top of our class in Gym. Nobody ever wanted to face her cause they didn't want to be black and blue the rest of the day. I had luckily never been picked to fight her since usually you were allowed to pick yourself. Until now of course.

I refused to hit Maka hard because well...it just wasn't right. She wasn't hitting me hard, but she didn't exactly need to. It took all of my concentration to block her hits as softly as I could. She was already flinching every time I did that. I didn't want her hurting anymore.

**SMACK!**

...Ouch. That really hurt. Maka had kicked me in the gut very close to my...erm...private parts. Now she was on top of me holding me down. Her arms held mine far away from my body and her knee was in-between my legs, promising a kick to the groin if I moved. But the most distracting thing was her face. It was so close. I could just reach up a little...WAIT! This is not what I should be thinking about right now. Instead of reaching up to kiss her, (which would be so uncool) I decided to get some answers.

"Why were you late?" I thought I had started with the easiest question, but I guess I was wrong since she looked away quickly, a weird look in her eyes. "Maka..." I wanted to touch her face but that was kind of impossible at the moment. In the faint, unimportant background I could hear the sound of loud numbers being counted off. I didn't really pay it any attention and turned back to Maka. "How did you get hurt?" Since she wasn't cooperating I stopped beating around the bush. She looked at me. Determination in her eyes. Dang. There was no way I'd be able to get it out of her now. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. I looked directly at Black Star and glared. Until he held up his hands, proving his innocence. Then he pointed towards Stein and my head turned respectively in that direction. He had a small red blow horn in his hand. I scowled at him before returning my attention to Maka. She then bent down close... closer until I closed my eyes in anticipation. I felt a light bump on my forehead and my eyes flashed open. Maka was right there.

"You don't need to worry about it." Then she got up and walked over to the changing rooms since P.E was done for today. I went into the dressing rooms as well. Usually all the guys would be teasing about how close I was to Maka or about how I was beaten by a girl, but today it was just...silent. I was in a daze the whole time I was dressing and as I walked towards my locker.

I opened it and sighed. _More letters_. What a surprise. I wasn't in the best of moods today so instead of shoving them into a corner, I grabbed them all up and dropped them into a nearby trash can. Then I went back to my locker to get my books. When I was done I slammed it shut. I was pretty mad. I didn't know who at, but whoever hurt Maka would pay. When I looked over to where Maka would usually wait for me, I spotted a different girl. I had never met her in my life, but the air around her gave off a mighty type of feel. I already didn't like her.

"Hi, my name is Cecilia. Um... Soul I was just wondering if you would go to the Spring Dance with me?"

I looked at her kinda funny. I didn't even know her. It was pretty awkward just standing there, but I didn't show it since I did have a reputation to uphold. Finally, I decided on a way to respond to this type of person.

"Um...No." I said kind of rudely. She deserved it anyway. I could already tell she was on the b*tchy side

.  
"What! Why would you ever turn _me _down? You're going with Maka, huh! Well I'm so much better than her! I'm prettier _and_ more popular. Why would you, a Death Scythe, ever settle for someone like her? Well _your_ troublesome little Meister is already being dealt with. Pretty soon you'll be forced to switch partners, and it is obvious who you'll pick when that happens...me!"

Then she ran off while laughing creepily about something. That was really _really_ weird. That girl's face had to be next to the word crazy in the dictionary. I continued walking towards the courtyard, where my friends and I always ate lunch. A few things that that girl, Cecilia, had said struck me the wrong way. At first I didn't really analyze what she was saying. I just wanted to get away from her as fast as possible, but now that I think about it she had said a few really odd things.

Maka's being dealt with? Settle for someone like her? Switch partners! What was that girl _on_?

None of that stuff is true. In all reality the roles should be switched. Maka was the one who settled for me. She dealt with my laziness, over protectiveness, and coolness. (it was something you had to learn to put up with) While I dealt with Maka Chops. A small price indeed. So why I'd switch partners? apparently the answer was obvious to everyone but me. The only thing that really bugged me was the 'being dealt with' thing. How would they _deal with _Maka? She can fend for herself. But would she? Especially if it were to happen at school...What if this had something to do with why she was so hurt earlier? I don't know but I'm definitely going to find out.

I continued down the hall (I had stopped to think) until I was outside, and then walked to a giant tree where my friends and I always sat. I was greeted by Black Star before I even reached the tree. He yelled loudly before waving. I smiled half-heartedly. Maka wasn't there. I walked up to Black Star and returned his hi-five.

"Hey Soul, where's Maka?" Kid asked. I tried to act calm about it as I responded.

"I don't I thought she was with you guys." He looked around worriedly before standing.

"Well I'm going to go take a look around then." Kid said hurriedly, before walking off.

"What's up with him?" He never minded when Maka was gone any other time. That was usually my department. Everyone shrugged and went back to their conversations. I could tell that everyone was worried about Maka but was trying to play it off as nothing. Just like me.

When the lunch rang I gave a sigh of relief. I couldn't focus at all the whole class. Which wasn't exactly new for me, but still. I was about to start walking towards the door when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Tell Maka to come to my house if she needs anything." I looked at Tsubaki. How had Black Star ended up with someone like her? Either way it was nice to know that Maka had a friend as kind as her to go to for anything I couldn't help with.

"Sure." I responded before walking out the door. The drive to our apartment was short and soon I found myself in front of our door. Number 603. I took out it's matching key and unlocked the door. Usually Maka was home by now doing homework or reading a book, but as I looked around I found no one. I checked the clock on the oven, it was 3:34. School got out at 2:40. I shrugged. It's not like there was anything wrong right? She probably just went to the bookstore or something. As long as she was home for dinner. It was her night to cook. I hoped that I wouldn't die from anxiety before I had a chance to die from hunger.

It was officially 6 o'clock. Okay I give up! I was trying to be cool and just wait for her to come home, but she never stays out this late. Ever. I snatched my small red phone out from the inside of my navy pants pocket and clicked on the first number in my contacts list. (which had a grand total of a whopping 4 numbers!) The most important one being Maka's. The dial tone rang, and rang and rang. When the annoying lady asked if I wanted to leave a message I snapped the phone shut. My pride couldn't take that. I'd seem like a naggy mother wondering where her child was. Instead I sent her a text:

**Where are you?  
**  
I waited about a minute for a response. When nothing came I decided to find something to do while I waited. I stuck my phone back in my pocket before I got up from the couch to find some kind of distraction. Homework was definitely out of the question, TV wouldn't engross me enough, and there was no way I'd be able to sleep. I continued to wander through the house until I came to my room. I walked in and opened my closet. Inside I kept a keyboard that Maka had bought me ages ago since there wasn't room for a piano. I remember the day she had gotten it for me. I was so angry at her for bringing that bit of my past that I hated so much back to haunt me. eventually I got over it, but I refuse to play it when people are around. I only touch the thing when I really need to think or, in this case, in desperate need of a distraction.

I took it into the front room and hooked it up near the window. That way I could see Maka coming when she finally decided to show up. It was almost Summer time so the sun was just setting, giving off a reddish orange light. I'd always liked twilight, but i just couldn't bring myself to care today. I sat there thinking. Letting all of my emotions channel into the music I was going to play. My second finger pushed down on G. I had always thought that she was most like that note. Going well with everyone but standing out in its own special way. That one note merged into two. Then three and soon a song was flowing beneath my fingertips. I was so out of it that I almost didn't notice the vibrating going off in my pocket. The melody abruptly stopped as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I flipped it open hurriedly, impatient to see what she had said.

**dont worry. B home soon**  
**  
**  
At first I was happy. Relieved even. Then I was mad. After everything that's happened today that's all I get! After calling and texting like a clingy boyfriend! Instead of putting the red device away I clicked respond and quickly texted back.

**Where the hell r u Maka!  
**  
As I clicked 'Send' I heard keys being jingled outside the door. I froze, that was definitely Maka's wavelength. The door slowly opened, and a very tired looking Maka stepped in. She began to shuffle towards her room before I snapped out of my trance. "Maka..." I whispered. She turned towards me as if she was calculating her movements.

"Hi, Soul. Sorry I'm late; I just had...stuff to do." I waited a moment before asking the obvious.

"Where have you been?"

"Out?" I was _sooo _done with all these games. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to go to-" I got up and approached her. As I took a step forward she mirrored mine backward. Pretty soon her back was against the wall. (literally and figuratively) I put my arms to both sides of her to make sure she wouldn't try to run.

"Where were you Maka? Where were you all day? Why are you hurt? If you need me to beat someone up for you I will. Why aren't you telling me anything!" I was growing increasingly frustrated, and her silence wasn't helping. In a crappy attempt to calm myself down I lowered my forehead until it touched hers. My eyes closed and my breathing slowed. "What's wrong Maka?" She looked up and our eyes connected. It seemed like she wanted to tell me, but something was holding her back.

"I can't Soul. I can handle this myself." Then she opened her door and disappeared into the depths of her room. I sighed. Guess I was making dinner tonight.

**A/N- Okay! Chapter three. I'm on a roll. Rachel's gonna bite my head off for working on this instead of Misadventures but this one gets more reviews sooo… Anyway speaking of reviews I want to thank my lovely reviewers for actually taking the time to review!**

Pop Rockz (twice! Thx Emily!)

brunettebookworm14

fOrevErSweeTs

BloodlyCherryBlossom

LaughingAngelsGibberish

applepieyum3

megaloss (sorry I don't speak French:(

ambrie-chan

**The next chapter is on Maka, kind of explaining this one from Maka's Pov.**** Oh remember my concert! It poured. Literally. My hair got all messed up, but other than that it was super awesome. ***Edited! I added more detail and I fixed a few typos here and there. Tell me how it sounds?*** **


	4. New Threats

**A/N- Hello again! Okay in this chapter I sort of explain the last one and get into the manga storyline a bit more. I'm not going to follow it but I am going to borrow a bit of the ideas and characters. ***still editing and I've decided to add a bit of the Evans family to the story!*** ~Ravenn**

**_Maka_**

As Kid disappeared from sight, all the girls turned to me with glares on their faces. "What's you're issue?" I asked with as much venom as I could manage.

Rather than answer my question she ignored me. "Maka."

"Cecilia." I mocked. She was already on my nerves.

We took a moment to glare at each other, seeing if the other would back down. When I didn't, she flipped her hair in a very valley girl fashion and looked away.

"Look, I already know what you want and it's not gonna happen so I'm just going to go to my next class now." I told her, beginning to walk away. Then she snapped her fingers and the other two stepped in front of me. Didn't that only happen in movies? I stopped walking, giving them the scariest glare I could muster. Both of them took a good half step back in response. What can I say? I learned from the best. "Move out of my way."

"Oh we're quaking in our boots." said Cecilia from behind me. I whipped around. Before I was just slightly annoyed, but now I was a smart remark away from cussing her out; and this was coming from me, Goody-two-shoes Maka.

"Look, nothing you say will make me want to switch partners! Nada! Even if by some miracle Soul and I did split up he would never EVER become partners with scum like you!" Her face was bright red. Uh-oh. I hit a tender spot. Well, I mean what's the worst she could do? She wouldn't actually-

**SLAP**

The force was so great that my head actually turned. For a moment I was shocked. Did she actually just slap me? My cheek stung and it was probably really red too. I know that she knows I'm perfectly capable of kicking her sorry little ass, but the question is _will_ I?

My mom never had any type of fighting record that I knew about so that meant that I certainly couldn't risk getting one because of_ this girl_. She wasn't worth it anyway. It took a lot of will power but instead of hitting her back I walked away. And as soon as I turned my back on them I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then more following the first. I fell to my knees and turned my head to see what had happened. Behind me was _very_ ticked Cecilia holding two shuriken, one in each hand. Oh. That explained it. I had forgotten that the lackeys were actually her weapons. Even in this type of situation I still felt kind of bad for them. I'd hate to have someone like that bossing me around all the time.

"If you aren't going to give me what I want then I'll just have to force your hand!" she said throwing the weapons toward me again. There was a poof of smoke, then rather than two sharp throwing toys there were ten. Just my luck. I jumped out of the way just in time. They all pierced the floor where I had been only moments ago. Great. _Heat sensing_ throwing toys. While I was distracted Cecilia ran up to me and shoved me into a closet that I hadn't noticed before. My back hit the wall hard causing all of the -wait for it- gardening tools to rain down on me. I could already feel multiple cuts forming on my skin.

"See you later loser!" Cecilia said as she shut the door. After I heard the click of a lock, then fading footsteps as they walked away. I sighed. At least they were gone... It was too dark to examine my wounds in here so I needed to work on getting out. I could already feel the blood seeping through my clothes. Well that would be hard to get out. I crawled across the small cramped floor. There wasn't any light by the door like in the movies, so I just went by feel. Man this was annoying. I stood up. I had been in way worse positions than this before. A few good kicks were all it took to get the door to swing open. The hinges were off but it's not like I cared. Kid would throw a fit later but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.  
I went to pick up my backpack and then started walking towards the bathroom.

I had to at least look decent before walking into Gym class; otherwise both Soul and Kid would worry. But as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, I realized that 'looking decent' was much easier said than done.

My clothes had blotches of red all over, which only continued to grow in size as the blood seeped through the thin material of...everything. My hair was no longer straight like it was when I left this morning; now my brownish blond locks were disheveled and dirty from being tossed on the floor. My biggest concern, however, was a bluish blotch that was starting to form on my right cheek. I could play off the redness for me being embarrassed but a bruise? I mean it's not like I could have fallen on the floor. There wasn't really any good way to fix any of this.

Hopefully the bruise didn't get any worse before Gym and I could figure out what to do about it later. I washed my face and straightened my hair as much as I could. (Which wasn't much) I looked noticeably better, but all these bloody clothes weren't doing much for me. I went to my locker (which was on the way) and fished out a few bandages and some old clothes. First I cleaned and bandaged all of the really bad cuts, like on my back. Truthfully, will power was the only thing keeping me walking right now. I should go to the nurse, but that would only make more people suspicious. After tending to my wounds, I found an empty room to change in. The clothes were...casual to say the least. A dark blue short-sleeve, white tie, and tight navy pants. I had bought the outfit for emergencies, so that I could change and still be in the dress code. I never thought that I'd have to wear it but...there's a time for everything right?

I exited the room and hurried through the halls until I came to the two-star Gym room. I considered skipping, but I did that last week with Soul and didn't want to make a habit of it. I drew a deep breath. In. Out. Then I pushed open the door as softly as I could. I used my hair to cover my cheek as best as I could and then began walking towards Stein-hakasen who was apparently subbing for Nygus-sensei. Intent gazes were burning into my back as I talked to Stein, and I could only guess who they belonged to.

"I was late because I had a little...um...trouble getting here." I said very unbelievably, even for me. Queen of the bad liars. There's no way he'd fall for that.

"Okay, well as long as your okay. You're our next fighter." Sensei said. I blinked. That was it! No laughing and asking what really happened? Not even one question on why I was hurt? I had to fight, but heck even hurt, I could beat anyone in here as long as it wasn't some kind of test of strength. That was where Weapons got their two cents. I nodded my head in approval. Piece of cake.

Stein began to scan the 'audience' for my opponent. Usually I'd just get to pick since nobody ever volunteered to fight me. I guess this time he was picking. It didn't really make a difference to me until he stopped on Soul and told him to come down. His face looked scary for a moment. He rudely denied and continued glaring at Stein. A creepy grin made its way onto Stein's face before he finally spoke.

"If you don't fight then Maka will get an F for today." I was shocked. That was nowhere near fair for either of us! I was about to voice how wrong that was when a loud sigh was heard from Soul's direction. He was getting up from his seat, ever so slowly, and sluggishly making his way into the wannabe fighting arena (A bunch of mats on the basketball court) where I already stood, waiting. In all the time we'd known each other I'd never fought against Soul, so I was kind of looking forward to this match. He looked at me watchfully. I smiled in return before hearing a loud whistle go off, giving us the okay to start.

This was too easy. Even with his weapon super powers I was still more agile than him. It kind of hurt to move, but I hoped it wasn't showing too much. I could tell that he was going easy, and even though I was grateful, it just worked to fuel my anger. When I got a clear opening I punched him in the gut, causing him to fall flat on his ass. I smirked, (Ha! Teach him to go easy on me!) then I got down with him. I held Soul's arms far apart and my knee was right in-between his legs. I think that that was what caused him to be so still. Since Soul was taller than me I had to bend down almost to his face to hold his arms apart. It was pretty awkward, but the fight would be over pretty soon anyway.

"Why were you late?" Soul asked from beneath me. I glanced down at him, before looking away. Crud, I knew he would ask, but I was sorta hoping it wouldn't be so soon. I needed time to get a story together. Soul wouldn't go for the crap I fed Stein. So rather than failing miserably at lying to him, I just chose not to answer the question at all. Stein began counting down to the end of the match, but Soul showed no sign of noticing. "How did you get hurt?"

This time I was perfectly calm.  
...3  
...2...  
...1

Bzzzzzt! As Soul was getting ready to talk again Stein pushed the buzzer on his blow horn, marking the end of the match. Soul looked first at Black Star, glaring, until he pointed to Stein-Sensei. The glare only intensified once it switched targets.

I realized that we were still in a very...intimate position and began to get up. About halfway up I remembered something and bent back down to tell Soul.

"You don't need to worry about it." I whispered before walking over to the locker rooms. I didn't need to change, but it was better than sitting in there. Too many watchful eyes. After I was sure that Soul had left the gym I walked out, heading in a random direction. Right now I had lunch though so I just wandered. There was no way I could face my friends like this.

So instead of going to meet them for lunch, I went to a different spot to be alone. The sandwich I had brought for lunch was soggy and gross, but I took another bite anyway. If Soul found out that I was getting into fights, keeping secrets, _and_ was skipping meals I'd be screwed. Lately lots of people had been trying to get me to forfeit my partnership with Soul. Of course I'd said no but, they just kept coming. It's not like they could force me to leave Soul so I wasn't really worried about them, merely annoyed. Until this time I didn't have anything to worry _about,_ but now that I had actually been hit it was turning into an issue.

I could deal with it myself but I knew that Soul wasn't going to sit by and watch me get hurt. The real question was how to deal with them without hurting them. I didn't mind hitting them, and I was surely capable, I just didn't think it was right. Why stoop down to their level? I munched on my sandwich as I thought of possible solutions.

"Somehow get them expelled? Nah too complicated. Get someone else to beat them up? I'd rather do it myself if it came to that."

"Who do you need to beat up?" I jumped. Leaning against the tree next to me was Kid. When had he gotten there? I must have been talking to myself aloud. He looked pretty flushed, like he'd been running for a while. How'd he find me anyway? It's not like I was in an easy-to-find spot. Unless you call behind a giant tree hidden by the shade on the opposite side of the school easy to find. I definitely wouldn't want to play you in hide 'n' go seek though. He sat down next to me.

"Come here often?" I joked, lamely attempting to lighten the mood. He cracked a smile.

"Yes, actually. Whenever I need some time to unwind. There are so many unsymmetrical things in this world. The view you get from this tree is incredible." Okkkay? "I was just walking around and I found you. No biggie." Kid said, sitting down next to me. "Sooo, Why exactly do you need someone expelled or beat up?" I sighed. There was no way he would drop this. I'd just have to tell him and swear him to secrecy.

"Well, I'm kinda having a little problem..."

"Go on."

"Well you know how a bunch of people want Soul and I to break up so that they can be our partners?" He nodded his head. Urging me on. Now...how do I word I this to where he gets as little information as possible…? " I just want to make sure I have a way to handle them in case things get more serious than they are." I said, satisfied. Not too much, not too little.

"I could always tell Father. I'm sure he would handle it." Kid suggested. Was he crazy! A social fiend!

"No! That's exactly the opposite of what needs to be done. If I did that it would only be saying that I couldn't handle it myself! They'd only think worse of me as a Death Scythe's meister." I said frantically. "I also can't get help from Soul. That's even worse than your Dad." I said sternly. "In fact, I don't need help at all. Which is why _you_ can't tell anyone about this little talk." I glared at Kid. "Not Patti, not Liz, and ESPECIALLY not Soul! I don't care if he gets down on his knees and begs! You don't know _anything._" I got up and began walking towards the school. "Actually, you don't know anything anyway since all this was just theoretical." I said thoughtfully.

"Theoretical?" he asked skeptically. I just smiled. The bell for the next class rung and I turned. Leaving a very confused Kid (lol) by the tree.

* * *

I hadn't run into any trouble after school so I decided to go grocery shopping. There was nothing at the house and it_ was _my night for dinner. Plus I had to get some make-up to cover up all my bruises. As I scanned the multiple rows of food for something I wanted, I sensed a queer wavelength. I couldn't pinpoint who it was, so I am assuming it's someone who poses a threat. I didn't sense normal people without turning my soul perception on. I purchased the foundation make-up and stored it inside my bag before exiting the store. From there I kept on walking briskly towards the park around the corner. I could feel the soul following me, so I didn't plan on stopping until I reached the evergreen forest that bordered the park. I suddenly stopped, turning on my heels.

There in the sky was a boy that seemed about my age. He was wearing a black vest that looked Chinese, but it was hard to tell. Underneath it he had on a long white shirt and some black pants. His hair was also black. (Go figure) It was short and slick,though the ends were surprisingly curly, and only reached to about his shoulders. The boy's eyes actually reminded me of Kid's because of their dark rings, but they lacked the warmth Kid's had. Instead I could see the insanity that was hardly contained within them. My suspicions were confirmed when I felt his soul's wavelength begin to flare and react violently towards mine.

"So this is the great Maka Albarn! The one with the famed Grigori soul…a meister that successfully created a Death Scythe, and has dangerous soul perception abilities. The one I've heard sooo much about!" the boy complained in an annoyed sort of voice.

"What do you want!" I shouted. He grinned back in response. It wasn't a happy kind of grin though. It was crazy. Like the grin someone gives before killing you for fun.

"It's not what I want, OH NO! It's _never _what I want! Noah-sama wants your soul for his collection. A filthy, stupid, girl like you!" Whaaaa? "And I am to bring it back." He said grumpily. Wings, that I hadn't noticed before, (I was kind of distracted) suddenly jutted out from his wrists. Now _that, _was something you didn't see every day.

Then he started rocketing towards me. I quickly ducked behind a tree to avoid the shower of feathers that rained down from overhead. I started running through the forest of trees, trying to think up some kind of plan. Usually I would never run from a challenge but seeing as how I had no weapon and he was _flying_…I think that running was for the best. I continued running and hiding until all his attacks suddenly stopped. It was silent. Maybe I lost him…

"Where are you Maaaaakaa? It's only a matter of time before I find you! I too have soul perception. There is no escaping the great Gopher!" he said. Now he was on foot somewhere around here. I might have a chance. I spotted him a few feet away looking the other direction. Perfect. I counted down from three and on one I ran up to him, and pulled my arm back for the punch. Then he spun around and kicked me square in the stomach. I stumbled back a few steps, (I refused to fall to my knees) before coming at him again. This started a full on fist fight. Down, spin, kick, side-step, jump... It went on and on. I really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone so I was hoping this would be quick. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, but maybe, if I was lucky, this guy was actually stupid enough to fall for simple tricks.

"OH! Is that Noah-sama!" His head whipped in the direction that I pointed in faster than you could say idiot, which is exactly what he was.

"Sucker!" I said merrily before punching him in the jaw. That hit was followed by a string of kicks and loud curse words that aren't appropriate for kids under the age of whenever people start cussing nowadays. He landed another punch on me, causing me to fall on my back. He leaned down, looming over me, holding me there. We were both really tired. I was panting and my cuts from earlier (which were finally starting to heal) started bleeding again. I was too exhasted to do anything, at this point. Just when he was about to attack me again, a sharp object jutted out from my stomach and pierced him all the way through. After a few seconds it returned to wherever it had come from. A crap load of black blood fell on my now cut top, before Gopher collapsed on top of me.

I rolled him onto the dirty forest ground before getting up and backing away from him, waiting for Gopher to get up. But after a minute, rather than getting back up, he pulled out some sort of tag. Before I could really take a look at it he threw it into the air. A large black vortex opened up where the tag was before sucking the bloody boy inside of it. Then the tag burned up, it's remains gently falling to the ground.

Rather than contemplating what the hell just happened, I started walking in the other direction, towards Death City. After I reached the outskirts of town, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I didn't fell up to answering whoever it was at the moment, so I decided to leave it alone. After a few more minutes of walking I checked where I was. A dark alley in the middle of nowhere. Just my style.

I kept walking in the same general direction until I spotted a large mansion looming in the distance. I'd know who's it was anywhere. If the gothic style didn't give it away the perfect _symmetry_ surely would. After I was sure of where I was going I flipped open my shiny onyx phone. When I did I was greeted with a missed call _and_ a text from you-know-who. The clock on my phone said it was 6:33, but I never would have guessed from the laughing sun that mocked me from its place so high in the sky. Soul was going to kill me. If someone else didn't beat him to the punch.

I texted him back. Just enough to let him know that I was fine. I ignored my vibrating pocket. I'd be home soon anyway. Soul was going to be pissed either way when I walked in that door. As I continued towards our apartment I began to think about everything that had happened recently. Angry admirers, weapons jutting out from my stomach, and now weird flying people that wanted my soul? Just what had I gotten myself into?

**A/N- So. Many. Words. They just get longer and longer. Personally I really like Gopher. He's in the later chapters of the manga. But he hurts Kid. A LOT. That I do not like, but it was then that I decided that Kid likes Maka. Anyway thanks for all of the reviews! Because of them I got this chapter out as fast as could so yeah. ***Edited! I am actually enjoying making this story better! Tell me if you like it!*****

Because I love to hear your thoughts...

***************KaRaSu


	5. KIDnapped

**A/N- I finally got this up! Sorry for the wait. Thank Pop Rockz for bugging me to write so much. She also helped me write some of this chapter so yay to her. ***I'm editing all of the chapters before I put up #9 and I've been adding alot of extra plot stuff to the story! Maka's weaponly awesomeness, better fight scenes and best of all-wait for it- Soul's evil family comin back to haunt him!*****

"Soul?" I stopped by the couch on my way to the usually desolate kitchen, baffled. He turned toward my voice quickly, which was a first. It normally took a cup or two of caffeine to get his brain working in the morning. "Why are you up?" Usually Soul didn't get out of bed until after I left since his classes started nearly an hour later than mine. Also because of the fact that Death Weapons weren't required to go to classes at all, but what else did he have to do during the week?

"Well, since I couldn't get any sleep I decided to get ready early. Hence the clothes and food." He said while plainly pointing to his clean uniform and the extra plate of food on the table that I assumed was for me. I also notices the large golden letter that he was trying to hide (idiot) under his plate. It was addressed to Soul Eater Evans which was odd, since I thought that Soul Eater was his full name... Rather than confronting him about it I filed that information away for later.

"Oh. Well okay. I'm just going to go get ready then." I said as I walked back towards my room.

"Maka?" I turned back around, giving him my attention. "Do you mind if I hang out with you today?" he asked coolly. Though he didn't show it, I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he was pretty anxious for my answer. Did he think I would actually turn him down or something?

"Sure! Just let me get dressed! Okay?" I walked into my room and then called back to him once more before shutting it all the way. "I have something to talk to you about later so you better not go back to sleep!"

"Okay, so what's up?" Soul asked as I lifted myself onto his bike.

"It's actually about yesterday. You know how I was really late?" He nodded stiffly. By now we were swiftly gliding through the streets, but the way Soul was clenching the handles of his bike like his life depended on it made me reconsider telling him what had happened the previous day. I sighed heavily, _there's no going back now… _"Well I actually ran into a little…trouble…on my way home." I paused, gauging his reaction. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was pretty angry because his death grip was threatening to crush the poor handles. I hadn't even told him what happened yet!

"What kind of trouble, Maka?" he asked through gritted teeth. I swallowed.

"Um…I was kind of attacked by this guy…" My voice got softer as I went on but he obviously heard it since our speed rose sharply as soon as I voiced the word 'attacked'. I held onto him tighter as I scrambled to find something to calm him down.

"It's not like I got hurt badly or anything! It was just kinda surprising to have someone stalk you and attack you out of no where like that." The bike swiveled. Was it something I said? "Soul!" I didn't get an answer because he suddenly stopped and got off the bike, turning towards me instead.

"What the hell Maka!" I cringed. "Do you know how dangerous that could have been?" I cringed away from him. I was actually pretty scared of what he'd do. What if he wouldn't let me go places alone…? That would be pretty nice though. The Soul Eaters (which is what the girls who attacked me call their little fan club. Creative huh?) definitely wouldn't try anything with him around and he is useful for fighting but I don't like being babied so I'd rather have my freedom.

"Nothing really happened. I sensed him, so I went somewhere less populated to confront the guy. We fought for a bit, and then I um...knocked him out and ran." I did lie a bit about knocking him out, but I have a good reason!**_ I_** don't even know what really happened with that! What do I say, I stabbed him? That would go over really well. He'd ask what I stabbed him with and I'd have to tell him about the fact that I'm probably a weapon. Which will probably make even more people hate me! No way!

He looked at me dubiously and I gave him a reassuring look before climbing back on the bike.

"That's all that happened…?" he asked. I nodded. Soul climbed on and we continued on our way.

The whole ride was dead silent. I thought telling Soul what happened would put us on somewhat better terms, but I think it actually made things worse. As we walked through the empty halls of early morning Shibusen I found that I was actually following Soul. Which was peculiar because usually he could be found a foot or so behind me, almost as if he were keeping watch, but I guess that was what anger did to people. I followed wordlessly. He didn't look back to make sure I was, but I'm sure he knew. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Soul?" He turned towards the large door to his left, opened it, and walked in. I sighed. This was going to be a looong day.  
_

_Soul_

"Pssst!" My eye twitched. I was pretending to take a nap but it was pretty hard to do when there were soul wavelengths prodding your meister left and right and the latter constantly trying to get your attention. Then all the while Stein was going on and on about some weirdo creature we were supposed to be dissecting. I groaned.

Did she go through this every day! Because if one more person sent their stupid wavelength this way I swear I was going to cut them into bite sized pieces.

I felt a paper touch my arm. It was probably another one of Maka's attempts to talk to me so I ignored it. I was determined to stay mad at her until at least the end of the day. That was what I said, but after the fourth time my conviction failed, curiosity getting the better of me. I lifted my head and looked down. There were four pieces of paper. I lined them up and began to read.

**_I'm sorry_**

Hmm, kinda late much? Did she know how worried I was!

**_I shouldn't have tried to fight without you there_**

Duh! You could have gotten yourself killed!

**_It was stupid_**

Need I repeat myself?

**_Forgive me?_ **

How could I refuse when she was looking at me like that? I wrote my answer on the back of the paper and slid it across back the desk towards her, feeling like a total sap as I did so. She read it and smiled. 'That only left one problem' I thought, standing up. I turned toward the group of people in the room who had _so obviously _been forcing their wavelengths onto my _precious _meister. _Surely _that was enough of an excuse to chop a few of them up?_  
_  
"Soul Eater and Maka Albarn need to report to Shinigami's office."

Then the loud speakers went silent. I looked from kid to annoying kid before sighing in defeat. I gave them one last glare before being pulled out of the room by Maka. As soon as the door closed behind me I began my rant.

"How do you deal with that!" She only smiled playfully.

"Deal with what?"

"All those annoying weirdo's that were forcing their wavelength on you!" Her smile darkened a bit.

"You could sense that...?"

"Duh! I've only been your partner for three whole years! I'm pretty tuned to your wavelength Maka." She looked down, attempting to hide her blush, and failing miserably. "Do you put up with that every day?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it seems. The 'suitors' aren't that annoying. They just bug me a lot." She was smiling now and had a somewhat dreamy look on her face. "Kid helps me out sometimes too. He says that it's too annoying to just sit by and watch all of them beg me to be their partner and then something about unworthiness."

I should be happy that Kid is helping Maka right? Then why do I feel so crappy? I know that I am closer to Maka than your average weapon and meister but that was it right? I'm not quite sure what I'd do if she left me for someone else. All I know is that I don't like the gut wrenching feeling that I'm getting from the thought of it. Why am I even worrying about this? It's not like Kid...no way...he couldn't possibly...

"Soul!" I snapped my head up. "Stop zoning out. We're here." She took my wrist and pulled me into Shinigami-sama's large office. I always hated coming in here. I've never been a big fan of heights so this room was _not_ doing it for me. The white flooring was just screaming 'Fall! You know you want to!' And the gravity defying sky didn't help to ease my fears. But since I did have a reputation to uphold I set my uneasiness aside and replaced it with a mask of careful indifference. I scanned the room. Towards the center I found all of my friends...minus Kid, but knowing him he was out ridding the world of asymmetry or something like that. Shinigami wasn't here yet and everyone was still talking. I walked up to Black Star and we shared our customary hi-five before hearing a loud shout erupt from where I'd just come from.

"MAAKAAAAAA!" Spirit ran over to where his clearly vexed daughter was, crying tears of joy. She just stood there, but as he went to hug her it was like lightning. One second he was in midair trying to hug his favorite daughter and the next he was on the floor, beaten and bloodied. Maka replaced her book... wherever she keeps it. We all sweat dropped. Better him than me. Then she walked back up to us, looking around, "Where's Kid?" Patti and Liz looked at each other, before Patti fell to the ground in hysterics.

"I think he went back home. Something about candles and symmetry..." She shrugged and returned to filing her nails. Just then the doors creaked. I didn't bother turning around. I didn't care who it was anyway, the more the merrier right? I heard heavy footsteps walk up and another pair soon followed.

Stein and Sid entered the room. I could tell from how they walked. Being a weapon just did that to you, advanced senses and what not. It was actually pretty cool at times. I nodded towards their direction. Shinigami suddenly appeared from his magical mirror.

"Oi! Everyone here?" he asked in his odd child-like way of speaking.

"Kid's back at the house." cried Patti. He went on as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well, Maka would like to explain your little run in with Annoying~kun yesterday?" asked Shinigami.

"Huh? How did you know about that," asked Maka, her face reddening a few shades. She looked at all the eager faces in the room anxiously before finally turning to me. I gave her an encouraging nod. Her eyes softened a bit before she turned back towards Shinigami.

"It all started after school when..."

Maka gave the group a quick recap of everything that had happened after school the previous day. I basically zoned out. No need to get angry a second time...

"Ah yes. Gopher was his name. He's been attacking our more gifted students for a few weeks now. So far nobody's been hurt so we decided not to alert anyone, but seeing as how you could have been killed I think that we'd better take care of this new threat." During his monologue Shinigami's face had gone into serious mode, making everyone freeze; hardly daring to take a breath. But as soon as it came it left. His face reverting back to the childish facade we all know and love. "They seem to be getting more serious anyway." said Shinigami. "I'm glad you weren't hurt Maka~chan!"

Stein cut him off, impatient as always.

"Anyways, we have received a lead about an underground soul hunting organization. You all are here because we need you to help us undermine this evil institution. Each of you will be given a mission. This is top secret so do not tell anyone outside of this group about it. Tomorrow at 10 AM each of your groups will call Shinigami through the mirror system and one of the three of us will inform you of your mission." He gestured towards himself, Sid, and the sobbing idiot in the corner (AKA Maka's Dad) before continuing. "Please inform Kid." After that Shinigami began to wave in his childish way signaling for us to leave. "Bai Bai!"

We all turned towards the exit, happy to be out of such a serious atmosphere. The door shut with a loud 'Click' behind us. Silence weighed down on us until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So...how about we go to my house and hang out. We can give Kid the 411 while we're there." Liz suggested, breaking the silence. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized was being held.

"Cool." Everyone else echoed my statement as we exited the school.

I had forgotten how _big _Kid's house was, and if I hadn't been through this before I would have thought that I'd never find out. We had been walking up the path to his house for five minutes already and it didn't seem as if we'd made any progress. Kid probably made it some absurd distance to make the walk to his house 'symmetrical'. I heard Maka give a sigh of relief when the Gothic style house came into view. Internally I did as well but on the outside I kept up my 'cool' look.

"FINALLY!" Black Star shouted. "A GREAT GOD SUCH AS ME SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WALK THIS LONG!" The whole way here he had been talking non-stop and he even climbed a few trees. He was basically bugging everyone and anything within a 15 mile radius. Including me. Even Tsubaki was pretty irked.

All the sensible people in our 'group' (which was basically everyone minus Black Star) had just talked the whole time. Even Patti was pretty normal. She only pointed at a few things even shut up about how great giraffes were after a while.

The girls were _always_ talking about _something_. A few times they would get really close together and whisper in one of each other's ears. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I did wonder why Maka would always turn beet red afterwards and the latter would burst into laughter. For a while after that Maka would occasionally glance back at me. She continued to do that till our eyes met one of the times. When she realized she'd been caught, she blushed inembarrassment and turned away.

Maka didn't look again, but occasionally, when I got close enough to them I could make out a bit of what they were saying. It usually consisted of 'how cute' they would look with this guy of 'how hot' that guy is. For some reason it made my stomach contort in disgust. At least Maka wasn't really into that conversation much...

"Yay!" Patty shouted as we reached the front steps of the (as I remembered it) HUGE mansion. Not much had changed since the last time I'd seen it. Same white walls, same giant red roof, and the same stupid steps that led to the giant _double_ doors. Can you guess how many there are? Eight steps. Eight freakin' steps...stupid symmetry freak.

Everyone climbed the steps to the door quickly, though all for different reasons. Liz probably just wanted to get inside but Maka was being dragged along by Patty's vice of a grip. Tsubaki just followed fretfully, looking from Black Star, who was now on one of the house's pillars laughing loudly, to Maka, whose arm had probably begun to lose circulation by now. I lagged behind the rest of them, silently admiring my surroundings.

The yard was perfectly trimmed and as anyone could guess, perfectly symmetrical.' Except for a few...minor details.' I corrected mentally. Kid always planted black and white roses on either side of the door and kept them groomed to his liking, but as I looked closer I realized that the black ones were gone, their petals scattered around the bush.  
"Well that's odd..." I said quietly to myself. I knew that Kid wouldn't do this, because I'm sure he knew what kind of omen black roses were...death, despair, sadness.

A chorus of gasps came from behind me, then a loud crash. I turned around to see what had happened. Everyone stood frozen. Liz held the door wide open and the rest of them huddled around the entrance, petrified. Maka had even stopped mid-Maka Chop, which must have explained the loud noise I had heard.

I stood up and made my way back over to them from the unlucky flowers. "Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad guys. You're faces look so uncool right now." I said as I approached. Only Maka spared me a glance. I got to them and they all stepped aside so I could see. "What's the worst that could have..." I started before looking through the open door to the living room.

Whoa...what the hell happened?

**A/N- I'm so glad I got this done! I know the wait was kind of long but I lost interest in this story for a bit so…yeah. Anyways thanks to all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and added this to their alerts. It really means a lot to me. Btw my goal is 50 reviews. I'm planning on writing a oneshot on whatever the 50th reviewer wants me to as long as it's a show I've watched :)**

**Also for those of you that read my vignettes thanks for the feedback =D I'll try to keep the chapters coming! **

******edited! Still going:) PLEEEEEAAAASSSSE REviEw!*****


	6. The Rundown

**A/N- Okay, sorry bout the cliffie but they are SO fun. Plus, it was a good place to leave off. Things have been pretty boring in my opinion so far but I'm gonna try hard to spice it up! Btw: can you tell me why I have over a thousand hits but only a few reviews! REVIEW!**

*****Still adding stuff!*****

**

* * *

**

**Liz**

"What the he-"

"Kiddo!" I shouted unsurely. Where was he? I shouted his name again and again. I knew it was a futile attempt though the second I saw the inside of the house. It was in shambles. The couches had been ripped to shreds, and the wall had a gaping hole in it that looked as if a person had made it. If Kid was here he would be running around trying to fix the anything but symmetrical house.

"It looks like there was some kind of fight." Soul commented as he examined the blood smeared walls. Now that he mentioned it that seemed pretty plausible. Maka had just been attacked too, right. Shinigami had said that the organization they were after had been attacking the more prominent Shibusen students. It was only a matter of time before Kid would be targeted. He _was _Shinigami's son after all.

Now I felt bad. We shouldn't have let him go off alone. If Patty and I'd been there he might have won. Actually, the fact that he lost in general was kind of off. There were tons of factors that could be plugged into this equation and it was driving me crazy that I didn't have the answer.

Patti was quietly roaming through the house's bottom floor. Looking for damage. It worried me that she was being so…not Patty-like but I'd have to deal with that later. Right now we needed to find some clues as to what happened here and who did it. That was usually Kid's area of expertise, but seeing as he wasn't here I guess it was my turn to step up to the plate.

"Hey, guys. Take a look at this." Damn. Of course Maka beats me to the punch. We all walked over to her and scanned the piece of paper in her hand.

"What is it?" The paper was about the size of a hand. It had weird symbol on the outside of a white circle, which held some type of foreign character.

"I don't know for sure but I think that the character on this was the same one that was on Gopher's vest." As soon as she finished her sentence, the note caught on fire. Maka let out a squeak and dropped it. By the time it hit the ground, all that was left of it was cinders.

Our only clue had just spontaneously combusted. Any other day I might have been okay with that but today, it left me feeling pretty hopeless.

**Maka**

I dropped the burning paper and let out a shriek. I was still nurturing my hands when I got a glimpse of Liz's face. She looked so sad. This must be so hard on her and Patti. Having their meister be captured by the enemy like this. How could Kid have let this happen? Did he know how worried he was making everyone?

I glanced at Soul, who was leaning against the wall behind me. This must have been what he felt like when I was targeted. I could have been captured just as easily. Not a trace as to where I'd gone. No wonder he was so mad at me for being so nonchalant about it before.

After we had scoured the house for clues, the six of us met up again in the first room. Soul and I had looked together and, like the rest of them, found nothing. Everyone looked pretty depressed. I knew that if I let them get me all gloomy I'd regret it, so I tried to cheer them up.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad. We all know that no matter what happens Kid can take care of himself. We know who took him and even have a good idea as to why. We can't give up! Kid needs us now more than ever." I smiled as I saw light return to everyone's eyes, especially Black Star. Being sad didn't suit him anyway.

"Maka's right. This just means that we have to try harder to complete the missions that Shinigami-sama is going to give us tomorrow. The faster we take them down, the faster we find Kid." Liz said determinedly.

We all went our separate ways after that. We all had a lot of work to do. Soul and I settled into a comfortable stride. Outside it was warm so I wasn't in any rush to get home.

For a while we walked in comfortable silence, letting all of the day's events soak in. We continued on like that until we were almost home.

"Are you keeping something from me, Maka?" Soul asked casually. Where did _that_ come from? I did _not_ feel like dealing with this right now, but after today I felt that I had to get everything out in the open.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me what that something is?" he responded coolly. I sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"Anytime soon?"

"Not planning on it." Don't judge me. I was planning on telling him…just not today. We were used to dealing with life-shattering revelations, but only one at a time. If I told Soul about his little fan club now they'd be mince meat before tomorrow and I would never be allowed to leave the house again. Even though the thought of those girls wetting their preppy little pants amused me, I'd rather deal with it myself.

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"Fine Maka, but if you don't tell me soon I'll just have to find out myself. For all _you _know_ I_ already know what it is."

That was possible, but I'd guess he was bluffing. The only person that even had a hint of what was going on between me and Soul's creepy stalkers was Kid and he was MIA right now.

The rest of the day was spent doing all of the stuff that I'd been too busy to do for the last month; cleaning, reading, little things like that.

"I'm gonna go to take a bath." I told Soul. He grunted in response. I slipped into the bathroom, but rather than getting into the tub I eased off my clothes to examine some of my older wounds.

They had just begun to yellow. Before my legs had been dotted in dark blotches so I had to put make-up on them every day. Plus I had been forced to wear my leggings all the time to cover the bandages. It still sort of hurt to walk, but I was tough. Something like this wasn't going to slow me down.

"I'm going to settle things with those sadistic bitches the next time I see them." I clenched my fist. I knew that saving Kid was top priority, but those girls were definitely next on my list. I'd settle it quickly so that nobody (especially Soul) would have to find out about my little issue.

_**Meanwhile...**

**SOUL**

"What the heck do they want with me!" I whispered angrily under my breath. This was the tenth letter that_ they'd _sent me. I was not going to open, let alone reply, any of their letters so they should just stop sending them. leave me in peace. I picked up the golden envelope marked _Soul Eater Evans _in dainty cursive and dropped it in the trash.

That was history. I am no longer part of that family. This is my new life and thay were making it hella hard to keep that part of my past from Maka. If she found out from anyone other than me I was going to have hell to pay. I wasn't planning to tell her, but if it was as bad as I think it is, I just might have to.

_**The Next Day**_

"You're mission is to perfect your wavelength control by learning how to fly"…Ehhh!

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, but it's necessary for the effect I'm going for. I've been bummed lately cause of the lack of reviews to my stories. I updated everything this week (Go Spring Break!) but I've only gotten one review… Btw has anyone read the manga recently? They switched genders. All of them look like what they are attracted to in the other sex. A few of them have shown quite the resemblance to their partners... OH! Also I'm doing a story called The Lost Ark on that part of the manga right now if you wanna check it out:) ***I added the Soul part:)*****

*****50th reviewer gets a oneshot written for them!*****

**Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers:**

Twipire

o-Vii-o

brunettebookworm14 **(**I love u sooo much! You always review!**) **

Huzzah I EAT HUMAN SOULS (Love the name)

Pop Rockz (Thanks for your help!)

Firedove

RandomReader

Usagi323

SilverStella

animasya18

Hitoryan

_You each get a cookie!_

**R+E+V+I+E+W=REVIEW :: REVIEW+ME= HAPPY AUTHOR:: HAPPY AUTHOR+STORY=FAST UPDATES **


	7. Settling Unfinished Business

After the Fact Ch.7

A/N- Over 3000 hits! That's sooo awesome:D Btw, good news. My school gets out on May 21 so I'll have a lot more writing time soon meaning faster updates.

"Come on Soul!" Maka shouted. Though even that was hard for her to say due to their altitude.

"I can't go any faster because of these wussy wings you've given me!" he argued back. She grunted in annoyance, before taking a sharp turn around one of the tall rock pillars. They had been doing this all day and frankly, she was tired of it. Kim and Jackie could do it so easily and they hadn't even reached Death Scythe status. All she and Soul had managed to do was get a few measly feet off the ground. After a bit of that the two of them would get into a fight over something and then their soul wavelengths wouldn't match up and they'd both come crashing down.

"You guys are doing well. Take a break and then try again once you've cooled off a bit." Nygus-sensei said before walking off to who knows where.

Maka walked over to her bag to relax for a bit, which was thankfully a few feet away from Soul's. She sat down next to it, pulling out a bottle of water. She fumed silently to herself since she and Soul weren't exactly in each pother's good graces at the moment. "What kind of mission was this anyway? Kid could be stranded somewhere or being tortured and here we were, learning how to fly. **FLY**. I know soul wavelengths are important but really? Flying? It was fun but was this really the time to be doing this sort of stuff?" These were the questions that had been floating around in her head all morning. Maka sighed. "Wonder what our friends are doing...?" She shrugged. No use in wondering. She'd see them soon enough.

Maka rummaged through her backpack, looking for a protein bar she'd packed. Due to her extraordinarily bad looking skills she ended up just dumping out the contents of the bag. It was quicker that way anyways. Maka got out the small bar and began chewing it heartily. She bit off the last piece before fishing out a small note from the depths of her black shorts. (Which she had chosen to wear instead of her usual skirt)

"It's about that time." Maka glanced at the paper one more time, just to make sure.

**Be at the back gate of the school at 1:45. We have a few things to discuss with you.  
Don't chicken out,  
The Soul Eaters**

Maka checked her phone. It was about 1:30ish. She was definitely going. (Why waste a perfectly good opportunity to get them back for last time?) That only left one issue...getting away from Soul. They had been partners so long that their soul wavelengths had evolved into more of soul connections. If he couldn't tell without the bond (which was impossible since Maka was a horrible liar) then the chain might as well of put a giant sign on her forehead spelling out "LIAR!" for him.

This was going to be hard.

"Boo!" Maka jumped and turned towards the noise. There stood Soul, in all his glory. How did she not notice him there? Maka hid the note under her backpack; hopefully he hadn't seen it.

"Hey Soul, what's up?" She started a bit too casually since they _did _just have a fight. He looked at her, a curious expression on his face. "I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I know we were both pretty frustrated." Maka nodded and smiled. "Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom before we start up again."

Soul watched her walk away, almost unbelieving. He had known Maka for a while now and in all that time not _once_ had she ever given up on a fight _and_ forgiven him that fast.

There was _definitely_ something up. Soul glanced down at her bag and noticed a small paper sticking out from under it. He bent down and picked it up before angrily scanning and pocketing the scrap of white. _That_ was why she was in such a hurry! That idiot! He ran in the direction his technician had gone in, soon coming upon the bathroom she was supposedly going to. _Operation clingy boyfriend commencing...Now!_

He didn't even bother stopping to check. Soul already knew where Maka was. He rounded a few more corners before coming upon a wide sunlit hall. Voices began to drift towards him, getting louder as he neared them.

"What do you want? There isn't anything left for me to discuss with you." The palpably vexed tone Maka spoke with was one she only used when she was really ticked, so obviously she already knew these people or they had said something about her chest. He was going for the latter.

"Oh, there's plenty left to talk about Maka. In fact, let's start with you. Why are you still Soul-kun's partner? We told you to forfeit that position. It's not like the two of you are compatible anyways."

Soul stood behind the wall, as close as he could without being discovered. He was going to come out, but he needed more information first. The sound of a heavy sigh reached his ears, followed by light footsteps that echoed throughout the corridor.

"The last time we met up, you got very-VERY lucky. This time? Not so much." If the squeals and crunches weren't a good enough indication of the fight going on then the reflection of blood on the floor was. "Now," Soul thought, "is the time to step out."

When soul stepped out from his hiding spot the picture before him was, to tell the truth, slightly comical. Maka had a girl in a chokehold while the other ones were strewn about on the floor either tending to their injuries or getting back up to return to the fight. Soul spotted one of them attempting to get Maka from behind and snuck up on her, tugging her arm away just in time. Who were these chicks and why was Maka fighting them anyway? (Even if she was winning...) She _never _fought at school unless she absolutely had to. Soul finally decided that he wasn't going to get any answers by doing nothing, so he summed them all up into one question.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

"Ya-hoo!" Black Star yelled loudly. He was really enjoying this. The tall trees, open air! Ahh, the wonders of being in a forest. Shinigami really knew him well! Mission? Pshh, more like vacation! All they had to do was get to Medusa's lair, track her down, and find out where Kid was. They'd have time left over.

The meister and technician traveled through the thicket of trees until they began to thin out, a large structure looming in the distance."Hey Tsubaki, I think we're coming up on the lair, so get ready cause it's almost time for my big entrance!"

Tsubaki smiled in acknowledgement, before transforming into a pair of nun chucks. Black Star caught her effortlessly before jumping fifteen of so feet to the soggy forest floor.

* * *

Liz threw her overly large book at the nearest wall, eliciting from it a cloud of dust that sent everyone nearby into a fit of coughs. "How come _we _got the boring job!" She had been in Shibusen's private library since early that morning along with the rest of Spartoi. Apparently they were searching for information on the people who abducted Kid. All they knew about them was that they were led by someone named Noah.

"Yeah! How come Maka and Black Star are out there doing stuff while we're in here reading stuffy old books! This is more Maka's department than anyone!" Harvar complained. Even Patti wasn't as energetic as usual due to the extremely tedious task.

Even though it was super boring, everyone continued searching; page after page after page because they knew that any small detail on BREW or Noah's organization could be key in the search for their friend. Though each of them would much rather be out doing something, if this is where they were needed then this is where they would stay.

Kim got up and began to walk towards the library's immense entrance, allegedly needing to go to the bathroom. "I'm a big girl. I don't need an escort to the ladies room." She said sternly when both Jackie and Ox offered to go with her.

Kim slipped out of the room quickly. She figured she had about ten minutes before they began to suspect anything, which, if her plan went well, would be more than enough time. She walked out of the large building, flanking its immense gray walls until she came upon a door. She whispered an incantation under her breath. It opened and she slipped in soundlessly.

Inside it was dark making it nearly impossible to see. The room smelt of dust and was a bit musky. Rather than chancing making noise by bumping into something, Kim took out a flashlight and switched it on. The pitch black room took on an entirely new appearance.

Rows and rows of books lined the walls. The shelves towered over her, almost ominously so, threatening a quick death if they were to collapse. Kim lifted the light higher, walking down one of the many paths until she came upon an open space. She dusted off the floor and sat down. "Time to get to work."

She whispered a familiar incantation under her breath. She didn't have much time and there were too many manuscripts in the cramped area to search by hand.

"Amel-Alela-Ameliora." (1)

All at once, all of the novels flew from their places on the stale shelves and began flying toward her. The pages flapped noisily, and she heard footsteps approaching the room in which she was in. did she say ten minutes? Make that two.

The books raced around her, never stopping or ceasing. Kim lifted her hands, holding the vivid beam between her teeth, speed reading as it was called. All she needed was the title; the contents would be saved for another day.

_Blithe Spirit….__East of Eden__….Insanity of a Kishin….. _

There. She froze the books, searching for the right one. She plucked it out from the air and blew on the cover, removing any excess dust.

The Book of Eibon

She examined it for a moment. It had a dark leather binding and was the heaviest book she'd ever carried. There wasn't much time to examine it any further, and the dim light wasn't helping her one bit so Kim shrunk the book, storing it in her and Kim flicked her wrist, sending the books back to their appropriate places, before slipping out of the room.

"Hey Kim, what took you?" Harvar asked upon her return. She bonked him on the head, muttering darkly as she returned to her pile of books.

"That's not something you ask a girl after she comes back to the bathroom, idiot." He rubbed the sore spot, a low grumble escaping his lips. "You wanna say that again!" she asked angrily.

"Sorry…sheesh." After a bit they each went back to their separate books, still searching for information that they wouldn't find. Kim pretended to scan the pages, a small smile on her face.

"Step one completed."

* * *

Maka froze where she was. She knew that voice, and from the terrified look in all of the girls' eyes they did too. She dropped Cecilia, letting her fall haphazardly to the floor. The girl let out a loud 'umph!' but Maka hardly noticed due to the silent conversation she and Soul had been sharing. After a moment he looked away, turning to Cecelia instead.

"Why are you and your posse fighting with my meister?" He hissed at her, hardly containing his anger. Her face was red she seemed as if she were about to cry.

"It wasn't our fault! Maka just told us to meet her here! Then she said something about staying away from Soul-kun and started to hit us." Maka sweat dropped. What a liar she was… Apparently Soul agreed with Maka because he looked anything but convinced.

"Then how do you explain this?" Soul tossed the ringlet haired girl the note, watching her expression go from victorious to horrified. "Exactly. Now which one of you wants to be first?" Soul asked, his blade arm shining in the afternoon sun. One of them got up and ran. She was soon followed by more of them and Maka had to force Soul to keep his feet planted. He wasn't the type to issue threats and not carry them out.

They began walking back in silence. There wasn't much to say, but the tech and weapon knew they wouldn't be able to go back to practicing until they settled the little issue.

"Was this the thing you weren't telling me about? The reason you kept coming home hurt?" Soul finally asked. Maka nodded.

"I just wanted to take care of it myself, and I did so it's all in the past now."

"You should have told me."

"I handled it didn't I?"

"Still." Maka stopped to examine his face. Soul was still a little red from when he'd lost his cool earlier. She felt sorry. He must have been worried."Sorry. I'll remember that for next time."

They continued walking back to their training site, a comfortable silence between them. Maka felt at ease. Now that _that _problem was out of the way she could worry about the main issue at hand. If only Soul had the same luxury. His back pocket felt a hundred pounds heavier than it should have. He didn't have to open it to know what it had said. The letter physically weighed little to nothing but for Soul it was like a heavy anvil was on his shoulders, ready to sink him if he didn't tread with enough caution.

Saving Kid was definitely priority at the moment, but the Evans were anything but nice when it came to getting what they wanted and now...they wanted him.

**A/N- Thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts! My ipod is always buzzing with emails:) Sorry to say but I'm not very organized and I don't really know where this is going but so far I'm liking the plot so thx for reading, it makes me super happy!**

*****Edited version*****

**(1) Kim's real spell thingy is waaaaaay too long so I made a fake one. Sue me, I'm lazy.**

Pop Rockz

o-Vii-o

HeadlessLucy(

B-dawg201

Usagi323

Mynameiseliza

SilverStella

My favorite recurring reviewers:)


	8. Tough all Over

****

**A/N- Okay folks! This is where I'm deviating from the manga. I don't feel like writing the Book of Eibon ark, since I'm already doing that and in honor of the #8 I'm starting with Death the Kid. My friend wasn't happy with 3****rd**** person. Should I keep it in first?**

**Btw~15 days left of school and I have my play on Monday and a band concert on Wednesday so wish me luck!**

**Death the Kid**

I felt blind. My eyes were glued shut and I had no intention of jeopardizing the delicate balance that was my sight. I couldn't make out anything through the hazy darkness that was my eyelids, but even though I was internally freaking out because of my Achluophobia I still felt it was better this way. I knew that the second I opened my eyes it would be the same as before, if not worse.

The first rule of being a prisoner: Never give out any information. Not on your comrades, or weapons, or anything else for that matter. Even yourself…which I totally failed. I'm supposed to be willing to _die_ before letting them get any tidings out of me, which I was prepared to do, but what I wasn't prepared for was…was…HIM! He could hit me all he wanted, beat me to a pulp and I wouldn't even complain but _why-OH! Why! _-did he have to do it so vulgarly? I had bruises on my right cheek that weren't on my left and various other asymmetrically done wounds. I hadn't seen myself in a mirror but I could tell that my clothes and hair were in shambles. I truly wanted to cry.

The second rule of being a prisoner: Don't reveal your weakness, because if it's a person they'll probably wind up dead and if it's literally yours…good luck. I hadn't even made it through a whole day without blowing my cover. The injuries and clothes were one thing but it was too much to bear when the poor chair was thrown across the room. I burst into my usual fit and it was all downhill from there. My formerly symmetrical room was defiled and now looked as filthy and asymmetrical as Black Star's gravity defying hair. As soon as "The Great Gopher, server of Noah" left the room I'd rushed to clean it, but when he figured out what had happened Gopher chained me to the wall. All I could do now was watch from a distance as he did what he pleased.

I've been here for about a week or so give or take a few days. Time has a way of slipping by here and I am slowly beginning to find that my grip on reality is loosening. If this is what happens after a week, imagine what would happen over months or years? I don't like not knowing what's going to happen the next day, or what is going on back home. Only one thing was for sure- I'm not going to be able to get out of here myself. Just this one time, I was going to have to rely on my comrades. If only I had been more attentive that day. More careful!

What kind of a meister lets down their guard so easily? A bad one that's who. A filthy, worthless, dirty, unbalanced, scum of a meister!

_*Flashback*_

"_Perfect!" I sighed in relief. I was right in coming back home. One of the candles was burning at a different rate than the other. By the time I got there it was __two whole inches__ shorter! Imagine if I had waited till I got home! I set my measuring tape back in the drawer and then turned toward the front door. Liz had said to hurry back since we had some kind of big meeting today, so I forced myself not to check the house again. I'd do it when we got back home._

_My foot was halfway out the door when a loud crash emerged from the direction of the kitchen. "My symmetry!" I squeaked, running to the scene of the crime._

_My jaw dropped. I almost broke down right then and there. If it weren't for the two bickering strangers in my demolished kitchen I'd be sobbing on the floor by now._

"_What the hell, Justin! You just blew our cover!" _

"_There was no way I was going to ring the doorbell, Gopher" _

"_Well that's better than smashing a giant whole in the wall!"_

_I just sat there in silence, watching them quarrel. After a minute or so I got over the shock and my rational mind caught up with me. Why were they here? Who were they? Why was there a giant whole in the wall where the mirror used to be?_

_Giant whole in the wall…hole in wall…..asymmetrical._

_A red film tinted my vision. In a flash I was at the taller one's neck, holding him by the collar. The blonde man's headphones, which had been blasting some type of alternative music, clattered to the floor before falling silent._

"_Which one of you two did that?" I gestured toward the GIANT HOLE in my wall. They both remained silent. I took that second to analyze them and my situation. The guy I assumed was Gopher seemed really guarded like a puppy that had been scolded too many times. The man I was gripping had on a complete monastery garb (cross and all) and had a full head of blonde hair. He actually looked really familiar somehow, like I'd seen him before…_

"_Justin Law!" I said in realization. The youngest Death Scythe. That would explain why he looked so familiar. I'd seen him around Father a few times, but what was he doing here with him?_

"_Ahh! He remembered. Don't I feel special?" I looked at him funny. (for lack of a better word to describe it) What came next was pretty shocking, but not completely unexpected. I ducked, just barely avoiding the sure-fire punch to my head. After that an all out brawl broke out in the Shinigami household. Many things were broken, and with that the symmetry was gone, his only haven in a world of unsymmetrical cretins. (Minus Maka of course. Bless her ponytails)_

"_Why are you here?" I gave a roundhouse kick which he nimbly avoided. _

"_For you of course! Noah needs you for that stupid collection of his, and I'm too lazy to argue with him. Besides, this is fun! I get to fight with a mini-Shinigami!" He was silenced by my punch to his jaw. Take that jackass._

_For a while that went on. The guy named Gopher popped in every once in a while but every time he did we would beat him up and yell "Stay out of this!" before picking up where we left off. The whole thing was like an interrogation session too. He asked me about everyday things while I tried to get more information out of him._

"_Why did you betray my father?"_

"_How do you like that school of yours?"_

"_Who is Noah?"_

"_Never did like that place. Awfully boring."_

"_Would you stop prattling on and on!"_

"_Got any girls you like?" I toppled to the floor. One moment's hesitation was all it took for him to floor me. Hit after hit was landed till I couldn't even get up, let alone fight back. My eyes were half open, and were struggling to stay that way by the time he walked over to me._

"_Guess Shinigami's son wasn't as tough as I thought." My vision blurred before I blacked out, his triumphant face the last thing I saw. _

_*Flashback End*_

If only I had held out a little longer. Maybe someone,_ anyone_ would have come by that day. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. Relying on others to play prince while I was the damsel in distress…pitiful…And the worst part was that all I could do was wait and hope from my little asymmetrical room. Time was of the essence and there wasn't much of it left before I would be sucked into their little mind games._  
_

#####################**BLACK STAR**

"Where is he? I shouted as the door burst open in front of me. What a perfect entrance if I do say so myself. I scanned the room. It was fairly dark, the walls and floor were a deep gray and hardly any light illuminated it, and hardly furnished. The only thing I could see from my position in the far corner of the room was a large black chair suited for the fairest of queens in the center, most shaded area. On it was a little girl who looked no older than eight, but from experience I knew that as innocent as she looked that was no little girl and she was anything but innocent. "Medusa!"

"I see you got past my guards." She said in a nonchalant voice. I laughed jubilantly.

"They didn't stand a chance against the Great Black Star! And neither do you!" I ran full speed at her, dodging vector arrows as I did. I'd fallen for those too many times to make that mistake again… "Oomph!" I smashed into the wall. Guess I should'a been watching for those vector plates too, huh?

"Slow down boy! I don't feel the need to waste my precious time fighting you so state your business and leave." Medusa stated in an irritated voice. I climbed out of the hole I had made in the wall and walked over to her slowly. My spirits were considerably lower. I came all this way and I didn't even get to fight anyone? What a waste…

"Where's Kid?" She seemed confused but I was tired of her and just wanted to leave. "He's been captured by some group led by Noah. Know where he is?" She seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, albeit slowly.

"I believe I heard something about them from my sister before she…passed…but even if I_ did _know something why in the world would I tell _you_?" I didn't even bat an eye.

"Because you're a sadistic bitch who doesn't have anything better to do with her time or that information." Her expression didn't change.

"Hmmm, you've got me there. I believe Arachne said something along the lines of "I hate that Noah! Taking all the good meals for that book of his! I might go to Europe myself just to kick his ass!" I think that book was called something Eibon but that's all I know. If you come by here again and I'm in a bad mood I'll probably kill you. Just to let you know. Goodbye."

I didn't need to be told twice. I was halfway out the door by the time she was done talking. Usually I would be a little more keyed up in this type of situation but I had to remind myself that this wasn't about me. At least until we got all this mess with Kid all sorted out, things weren't about me anymore. I would let him borrow my stage for just awhile longer. For now, what was important was getting this information to Shinigami-sama so that we could get out and do something about all of this. Besides…I missed my spotlight…

############################MAKA

"Stop complaining Soul!" I scolded him. His pout only became more defined, but he did shut his mouth. (finally!) Or so I thought.

"But I'm _hungry_!" On and on and on. Would he_ ever_ shut up! I _knew _he was hungry! After stating so a hundred times the _whole world_ probably knew he was hungry. I sighed. Again. I probably seemed like an old lady with how many times I'd found myself doing so today.

"We'll get some food when we go back. I just want to check this out really fast." He opened his mouth to protest but I shot a glare at him, cutting him off. "And if you don't shut up I swear I'll cut off all of your striking white hair!" He looked at me funny before grinning.

"With what? I'm the one with all of the sharp edges here." Oh, I forgot. I hadn't told him about how I was a weapon. I probably should...

Ever since the incident with Gopher I had been experimenting with it. Cutting stuff like papers and large golden envelopes. Yeah, I knew about that. I didn't know what was going on but when I found it with the rest of the mail one day before school I decided to keep it in my drawer. It was still addressed to Soul though so I was partial to opening it. I didn't want it to go that far. I would just bide my time until the I felt I should bring it up. It seemed like we all had our secrets now. Me and my scythe form, him and...and...whatever this was. I just chose to ignore it for the time being.

I felt bad about not telling him but it was worth it. Silence truly was golden.

We walked for a few more minutes across the lush green grass before entering the shady forest. Light danced around us, creating a twilight-zone type of feel. Underneath the canopy of trees it was cool, comforting, in other words the exact opposite of how it was the last time I was here. The memories flooded through me as we trekked. I shook my head, hoping for them to disappear. Focus Maka. Focus.

I knew immediately when we got to the right place. Scorch marks scarred the now blood stained ground and the trees were in disarray. Feathers marked the borderline from serene haven to warzone. Soul looked like he was taking everything in. It was his first time here. I, however, was on a mission and marched straight up to where I had left Gopher. Ashes sat in a neat pile, exactly as I left them.. From my experiences last time I knew that it was that wierd teleporting note. They used them to escape from a fight like the cowards they were.

I took out a small cup and an equally tiny plastic bag then shoveled all of the remains into it, before replacing them within my backpack.

"We're done. Let's head back." I told Soul, turning toward the direction we came from.

"Hoorah!" Sheesh. Boys were always so dramatic. I thought that was supposed to be a girl thing.

"I think I can do it." Stein said hesitantly. "I'll need to run some tests but I've done harder things…" He went on talking to himself, absently turning the large knob in his head for some unknown reason.

"So you can reproduce it?"

"Yes, but it would need a lot of power to work it. Not electricity either. Some sort of alternate power source…" At that he rolled away, lost in thought. I didn't bother staying and Soul was right behind me.

As we slipped into the hall I felt a sense of accomplishment. If we could find a way to power that note then we'd be that much closer to rescuing Kid and taking down this Noah! Soul seemed pretty excited himself but if my suspicions were correct it probably had something to do with food rather than our MIA friend.

#########################KIM

I nibbled on my salad as I listened to everyone around the table talk.

"Yeah, and if we can find way to power it we might be able to find Kid!" That was good news. Progress was always nice to hear about. I glanced at the person next to me as Maka rambled on about something with Ox. Soul was scarfing down Subway sandwiches like nobody's business. I absently wondered if he'd be able to finish one of those six foot ones…it seemed pretty plausible.

On the other end of the table I could hear bits of pieces of Black Star and Kilik's conversation.

"Yeah she said something about a book named Eibon and Europe." I froze. He knew about the Book of Eibon. A bad feeling boiled up from the pit of my stomach, churning and rolling there until I felt dangerously close to being sick. I pushed my half-finished bowl of salad to the side before quietly excusing myself from the table.

The stark white halls of the DWMA flashed before my eyes, taken in yet unnoticed. I didn't stop until I got to our small apartment. (room 707) I awkwardly took my key from my jacket pocket, fumbling with the lock until I finally managed to open the door. I slipped in hastily, shutting the door behind me. I crossed through the living room into the hall that led to my room.

Even though I wasn't much of a tomboy I had never been very girly either. I never bothered with make-up and I wasn't much of a gossiper, but I wasn't very athletic either and books were not my thing. But since I was a witch it sort of made up for my shortcomings. I could slide by, somewhere in the middle. Never taking sides, just fitting into the background, but sometimes witches would try to contact me. Through dreams and what not. It was annoying, sometimes troubling, but mostly annoying. They'd say things like "Join our side Kim! We need you!" and I would feel nothing but disgust toward them for even voicing such blasphemy.

A few nights ago one had snuck into my head and whispered; just like the rest, only she had something different to say. "Get the book. The book will save you're friend Eibon can save us all! Sneak into the forbidden library! You know what to do!"

I have no idea why I decided to listen to that witch. Of all of the notions I had to choose this time to listen. I felt like this was way more complicated than I could comprehend, but I tried not to think about that as I took out the book from within my drawer and set it gently atop my desk.

I had a bad feeling about opening it up. There seemed to be a dark aura about it, which wasn't helping my suspicions. My fingers lightly skimmed the dark cover, tracing the faded golden words that spelled Eibon in elaborately done letters. It was soft beneath my fingers and it was a few moments before I finally worked up the courage to open it, slowly working my way under the cover and pulling upwards, revealing it's contents.

CHAPTER 1: LUST

That's all that was on the page. I moved to turn to the next one, but then a high wind came from within the book and blew the pages. They turned feverishly, wildly, pictures and words flashing momentarily on the pages. I could only catch glimpses of them before they disappeared, lost within the pages of the book.

Death the Kid….Noah….Kishin….Insanity.

When the wind subsided the pages settled on a deep black, as if an ink stain had spread from the inside out and a dark eerie glow began to emit from it. I didn't wait to see what came next. I slammed the book closed and shucked it away from me. I slid slowly to the floor panting like I'd just run a marathon. I couldn't gather my thoughts. This was all way too much for me. This was **_NOT _**what I'd signed up for.

**A/N- I swear I got like twenty reviews on the last chapter! Thank you sooo much:) It means a lot to know that you guys care whether or not I update. I would have posted yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let me...***I added quite a bit to this chapter! Maka is officially a weapon too! Plus it's explained now:)*****


	9. Not so Subtle Invitations

After the Fact Ch.9

**A/N- I'm FINALLY updating! I know a whole month right? Wow, thanks for sticking with me:) I actually went back through the **_**whole **_**story and edited it. I added some details that are going to be important in the future so…sorry. I felt this story needed a tune up.**

**Key points: **

**-Maka found out that she is actually a weapon as well (Woot woot!)**

**-Soul has major family issues**

**For the most part that's all I added. If you want to go back and reread be my guest but if you don't then there you go! **

"I'm boooooored!" Black Star moaned. I sighed. He was almost as bad as Soul. The five year old behind us hadn't uttered a peep but the teenager beside me had been complaining and twitching since we set foot on the plane. "Maaaakkkaaa!" He said, poking the pale flesh that was my arm. I refused to give in to his annoyingness so I just acted as if I couldn't feel the sore spot on my arm. My only obvious reaction was turning the sound up on my iPod in hopes of drowning him out. Where were earplugs when you needed them?

After three hours of the ninja's pouting, and poking, and crying I finally cracked. "What the hell do you want Black Star!" My sudden outburst only made him look more anxious than before.

"How much longer?" He actually looked pretty scared. I figured that he wouldn't last in a plane long since he was the type of person that had to be everywhere all the time. He actually lasted a bit longer than I thought he would.

"Well it's been about three hours so I'd say we have about nine hours left till we land in Paris. Why?" He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Um…I'm not really good with small spaces. They make me get all queasy, so to be on a plane for twelve hours straight…" The plane suddenly shook, as if it hit some kind of turbulence in the air. It wasn't dangerous so I settled back into my seat so I could be more comfy for the bumpy weather. I looked back up at Black Star. His face was as green as a person's can get and he had a hand slapped over his mouth. Before I could utter a word he ran down the middle isle, tripping over people as he did, racing towards the hopefully vacant bathroom.

I just turned toward the window, staring at the wispy clouds. Hopefully this would all be worth it later. We could find a power to fuel the strange note and maybe, if we're lucky, even come across Noah's headquarters. Then when we came back I would tell Soul about my being a weapon and confront him about the mysterious golden letter. If we were lucky…but I wasn't a very lucky person so we'd probably end up screwing this up and ending up in some kind of trouble.

Talk about thinking positive…

We didn't even get to bring our weapons since it was strictly an information gathering sort of mission. I felt lonely without Soul here but knew it was necessary. I had to do my part and he had to do his. Apparently he had some Death Scythe stuff to do.

Truthfully, I didn't care what he had to do. All I wanted to do right now was go home and curl up with a good book. I could hear Black Star blowing chunks from here so I stuck my ear buds back in to drown it out. People kept glancing at the back door, whispering "Is he alright" and things of that nature. I shut my eyes before laying my cheek down on the warm glass of the window.

Might as well settle in, because this was going to be a loooong trip.

**Back at home…**

"Stupid bloody letters and my stupid bloody mother!" I cursed, ripping it to shreds before dropping the remains into the kitchen trash can. Those persistent bastards! Now they sent at least three or four of them a day. It sort of reminded me of Harry Potter and how they sent him all the letters. The only difference was the quantity and the lack of owls. I still kept the fireplace on just in case.

I didn't have anything to do for the next week. No missions or duties that needed to be fulfilled. I had told Maka that I had some stuff to do for Shinigami but that was only so that I had an excuse to not go with them. I didn't want to even think about dealing with Black Star on a plane, let alone a twelve hour flight from Nevada to Europe. Been there, done that _not_ going back.

That was part of it but the main reason I stayed was because Maka wasn't stupid and I wasn't the most inconspicuous person when it came to secrets. She may be choosing to ignore the large golden envelope that was oh so noticeably hidden under my plate for the time being, but knowing her she'd bring it up eventually.

I was hoping to use this week to somehow solve that problem before it got out of hand. Though things never seem to work out how I want them to anymore…

I took a few steps over to the fridge. It was practically empty. The only thing it had in it was a few things of yogurt. Eww, girl food. I closed it before heading over to search the cabinet. Nothing.

I groaned. Great, now I had to actually _go somewhere_ to satiate my hunger. I had just gotten out of the shower and the only reason I'd even been in here was to dispose of the mail.

I went to my room to pull on some clothes and attempt to brush my hair. My headband had been missing for quite a while now, so I settled on my shades instead. Before I walked out the door I stepped into my shoes and slipped my phone and wallet into my pocket.

Outside it was bright, even through the dark tint of my glasses. I was walking down the main street in northern Death City. It had all of the shops lining the sidewalk and there was a park at the corner. I really didn't feel like carrying around any bags so I just ate some ramen at a ramen stand. After I just walked. I didn't have any particular destination in mind; just enjoying the sun.

"Now!" Something pulled me into the dark, holding me down on the cool alley floor.

"What the hell!" I cursed, my shades falling to the ground. In front of me was a man that I knew all too well. "Why the hell are you here Wes!" The man smiled. "Nice to see you again too Soul." I struggled with the men holding me down. If I was right then this wasn't going anywhere good. Dammit! If only I could get these guys off of me! "I actually came on some family  
business. You know mom...I assume you got the letters?" Yeah I got the letters! All two-hundred seventy-three of them! I glared at him.

"I shredded them and threw them in the fire. That answer your question?"

"Well then it's a good thing I brought an extra one just in case. I'll read it out loud for you." I scowled. I officially wanted to kill the evil witch that was my mother.

"Dear Soul Eater Evans,

You are invited to the annual Evans family ball. This is a red tie event that can only be attended with a guest. Any extra information is on the attached sheet.

Sincerely,  
The Evans Family"

I just looked at him. Was he serious! "So, in other words, Mom is forcing me to go back there for a ball that's being hosted by a family that I'm no longer a part of. And I have to bring a guest. What exactly is she on? I think she needs some help cause there's no way I'm going back there!" Wes didn't even bat an eye.

"And I don't blame you, but on the prospect of guests Mother specifically requested Maka Albarn; your meister, correct?" Dang. She sure knew what buttons to push, huh?

"Uh, no. She's not going to find out about anything to do with the name Evans and she's_ definitely _not going to this stupid party!" I growled. It's their own fault for bringing Maka into this. Wes actually looked saddened by my outburst. Why? No clue. What it meant for me? Probably something bad.

"Yeah, about that...we sort of already have her in custody." Damn it all. I jumped up, my arms already scythes. The guards jumped back, scared of the metallic weapons that were a part of my very existence. I went straight up to my older brother. My twin almost in every sense of the word. The same white hair and tanned skin. My favorite brother since I was young, but I was ready to kill him if they had touched a single hair on her head.

"Where is she?" I hissed angrily. The hand gripping his collar tightened.

"You must really love this girl, huh?" I repeated the question, choosing to ignore his. "She's fine. Just getting to know the family." I held him up a few more seconds before slowly uncurling my hand from his shirt. Great. Into the lion's den I go.

"Hurry up." I told Wes sullenly as I climbed into the sleek black limo. The faster we got there the faster I got to see Maka.

"Black Star! Stop fooling around! We're on a mission you know!" He continued as he was, glancing into all of the shops and ogling all of the French girls. "Boys!" I decided that it would be better to just leave him there. He could find _me_ when he was ready to work!

A group of loud guys passed me and I just kept on walking. I didn't want anything to do with them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around expecting to see Black Star. Instead I found a tall French guy that had the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

"Hey, je veux sortir ce soir?" I had studied a bit of French before we came here. I wasn't an expert but roughly translated, he just asked me out on a date.

"Je vous…remercie,um…mais je suis occupé." Maybe if I refused very nicely I could just walk away.

"Why not?" He knew English! That son of a-

"Ugh! Get away from me!" I slapped away his hand that was attempting to _touch_ me. *shudder* I felt Black Star behind me before I heard him. His hand was on my other shoulder, a hard look on his face.

"Go away." Scary…

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Black Star thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Something like that." He said kissing my cheek. I froze. For some odd reason, I had a feeling that wherever Soul was he would be pretty angry about this if he ever found out…

After that we walked away, heads held high. "That was hilarious! Did you see their faces? Priceless, I tell you!" I didn't bother mentioning the whole kissing thing. He'd probably play it off as nothing anyway.

We continued walking through the most romantic city ever, just looking around. We were sent to Europe to find something but as we wandered I began to find that more and more impossible. It was a whole continent for heaven's sake! How were we supposed to find anything over a span that large!

Black Star spotted a vacant park and decided that he had to play on the swings like the little kid he was. I followed slowly, tired of this overrated fiasco of a mission. At first I kept walking but suddenly I felt something in my Soul Perception and I turned around and punched the person behind me.

Even halfway across the world people were stalking me.

"Ugh, are you Maka Albarn?" The (teen?) asked from the ground.

Curious, I nodded my head yes.

"You have to come with us. Your presence has been requested by Eleanor Evans."

This couldn't end well.

**A/N- Still sorry bout the late update. Buuuut I can promise you something :) If you review my story I'll review yours. Thank you for the support! Look forward to the beautiful Evans mansion, Black Star on coffee, and totally hot maids(boys of course!)**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N -Sorry for the wait guys. My Word crashed and before that I was having a major writer's block. So whenever my word gets back up I'll update:) I really hadn't gotten any reviews for a while anyway. But if you did review then I will get around to replying soon, so thank you:) **

**If you keep up with any of my other stories such as Vignettes then please check out my poll! It asks if you want me to expand on any of the vignettes I've done like make them a one shot and if you want me to write for specific couples that i haven't touched in a while.**

**I appreciate your patience and your thoughts.**


	11. The Evans Household

**A/N-Wow! It's been a whole year since I started this story and like six months since I've updated. Aren't I a fail? Haha, well I really thought through this and I finally got the time to type up my ideas. It's a bit short but I'm going somewhere and that takes time! You get some of Soul's back history in this one! **

**

* * *

**

**-The Evans Household-**

I stared up at him, baffled. It seemed as if everyone was taller than me now, even random strangers who made me fall down hills and had sparkly green eyes. But, more importantly, was he serious!

_The_ Eleanor Evens, mother of a family of famous musicians, world-renown singer, and multi-millionaire wanted me to come to her house. Any normal person would find the idea just a bit questionable but for me, queen of the boring lived bookworms, it was an unfathomable concept. Why in the entire world would she be trying to kidnap me and bring me to her house? Suddenly my mind wandered back to the mysterious letter in the bottom drawer of my vanity back home, temptingly golden and unopened. All I know of its contents is that it is addressed to Soul Eater Evans. However, I also knew that the likelihood of Soul and Eleanor being related is slim to nothing.

Besides, how would he keep something so big a secret?

He would tell me something like that. Wouldn't he? Either way, I stored the idea in the back of my head for future thought. It probably was way off base but it was all I had to go on so why not just roll with the idea? So if (and only if) Eleanor were indeed Soul's mother then that would mean two things. One, Soul lied to me. About everything. His life before Shibusen, his family, his name! I shuddered, the very idea unnerving me. Soul was the one person in the world I could trust with everything and if I found out every second we spent together was a lie I don't know if I'd be able to look at him the same.

I hate liars.

Two, Soul's mother wanted me for something in relation to him. I wasn't stupid. She didn't know me and we have never had contact before this… kidnapping. She didn't just wake up one day and decide that she just _had_ to see Maka Albarn as soon as possible. Probably. There was obviously some ulterior motive behind what was happening; I just didn't know what.

"Fancy meeting you here." Crap. I had already forgotten about him. The guy with the silky looking auburn hair that continuously fell into his bright green eyes. My own eyes traveled down to the source of the noise, stopping on the boy beneath me. Immediately my mind ran back through recent events. After he had broken the news about Eleanor to me one thought had gone through my head:

Fight or flight?

I'd probably seemed like an idiot, looking from Black Star, who had this oblivious grin on his face as he swung on the swings not too far away, to the lean looking guy before me. Just back and forth with my mouth agape. Then I'd taken off. My reasoning seemed perfectly logical at the time. _Maybe_ if I put enough distance between this guy and me things would go back to making sense.

Of course, now, if my throbbing headache was anything to go by, that wasn't the wisest idea. Not even ten seconds after I'd begun running I felt something solid and heavy grab me, throwing me off balance. Naturally, there was a hill below us, just _waiting_ to be toppled down and we hit more rocks than I thought possible on our way to the bottom.

Well wasn't I just lady luck?

My hand reached up to touch my head, smearing blood over all of my dirty fingers, and my vision went cloudy. Strong hands reached down to steady me, but I swatted them away. What sort of dignified person accepts help from the enemy right after they try to escape from them? Especially while they're pinned down by that very same person, his face literally inches from mine, warm breath gently caressing me.

I didn't have to feel the blush to know it was there.

"Um…back so soon?" In response I noticed his face go from a worried frown, as he checked me for injuries, to a playful smirk. His teeth were a dazzling white as he flashed them at me and his hand prodded at my bloody scalp gently.

"Why of course, milady. Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, which would probably consist of falling down another hill with your luck. Or the easy way which is you coming with the handsome bachelor with the charming smile."

Great. Now he's full of himself. I sighed wearily. This day could _not_ get any worse.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope."

* * *

What the hell was going on around here!

I placed one foot in front of the other, habitually now. Pacing the length of the foot of my bed, back and forth. She had said _dead_. As in six feet under, not among the living, dead. My reaction had been instantaneous. A loud growl escaped my lips and, truthfully, I don't even remember making the gaping hole in her formerly pristine walls. However, if I'd learned anything in my sixteen years it was that she's scarier silent than while thrashing and screaming. All women are. When the uncomfortable silence began to clear the red fog from my vision I noticed how her ice blue eyes were a few shades darker behind their narrowed lids.

"You best watch your step Soul Eater. That temper of yours will be the death of you." She crossed her arms. "Besides, what would Maka think if she found out about your past? All it would take is a little…" she walked over to me, voiced hushed, "slip of the tongue." Her voice was hardly a whisper but I heard each word as clear as day.

I clenched my fist.

Of course she'd threaten me with that. Maka would never forgive me if she found out. It wasn't necessarily that she wouldn't understand, but all of this, my whole other life, was a lot to expect her to handle. I kept it all from her for three _whole_ years. She would see it as the ultimate betrayal. Maybe she'd be more considerate under different circumstances, but if Eleanor tells her…

She'd hate me.

My gut clenched in dread. I couldn't let that happen. "I hate you." I'd spat at the raven haired multi-millionaire. She merely smiled, thin lips curving up to reveal artificially whitened teeth beneath.

"It's nice to see you too, Soul." Then she turned away as if dismissing me. "Welcome home." I watched her back as the world-renown singer made her way towards the intricately crafted cherry wood doors of her room and twisted the handle. I was so distracted by the thoughts swirling around in my head that I almost didn't catch her words before she disappeared into the hall completely.

"Wouldn't want to end up like your father."

It had been a good hour since our conversation and I was still frazzled. Did I hear her correctly? My father had died about three years ago right after _that_ incident. Why would she bring him up now? Bring up his murder now? All I know about it is that it was all blamed on me. The only person to deny my guiltiness was Wes and that hadn't made an ounce of difference. They would have locked me up if they could.

Sadly, there was no evidence linking me to his murder so they were forced to let me go, free of charge. Pity. Back then I'd been such a mess. It surely hadn't been the best way to start my teenage years but it was in my past now. A skeleton inside the closet, so to speak, but it still haunted me. The fierceness of her eyes after the verdict. My step-mother of six months had never been a loving person and I was glad for that. She was nobody to me. Just a random woman trying to take the place of my mother. She was always kind to Wes, he was the favorite, but her cruelty was saved for me. For days when I didn't feel like practicing piano or when I was a bit too rude to the mindless girls that flirted with me at one of the many dinners she hosted.

She hadn't even been sad when he died. A few tears and she was over it. Within the month the funeral was over and my father was behind them. Never to be spoken of again. Or at least that's what I heard. By then I was no longer an Evan. It was necessary. My past was just that. My past. The day my arms became scythes was the day I knew that I didn't belong here. I didn't belong with the people in this mansion. This wasn't the life I was meant for. It was also the worst day of my life. I regret so much. Too much and I was perfectly content to just leave it alone, never to be mentioned again until _she_ had to bring it up. But it only brings me back to my original question.

What the hell is going on here?

There's something in the works happening. I'm not sure _what_ but I just have a feeling that there's something off about this place now. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. That is completely possible as well. As I finally stilled, I heard loud voices down the hall, their words muffled by my nearly soundproof doors. Curious, I walked over to my door and opened it, voices bombarding me as I did.

"-the hell? Get off of me you pervert!" My heart literally stopped. Was that… I walked outside, my strides hastening in my excitement. It was Maka! It had to be! The voices got louder the longer I sprinted and I was sure it was her, but who was talking to her? "Look Ian, for the last time, I do not want to wear a dress! Just get me some jeans or something!" Just as I reached the top of the stairwell I heard a loud crash and wasn't sure whether to be confused, angry, or relieved at what I saw.

It was definitely Maka, of that I was certain, but I wasn't sure about the teenage guy straddling her. He kept spewing nonsense like _"Clothes are clothes! Just put the damn thing on!"_ But I hadn't a clue as to what he was talking about until I noticed that Maka was wearing a bathrobe… and only a bathrobe. The fierce blush on her cheeks only served to speed along my rapidly plummeting patience. Obviously _they_ were too busy with each other to notice me, so I decided to make myself known.

"Nice of you to drop by." My voice was colder than I meant for it to be, but I didn't mind. I got their attention, didn't I? Maka's head immediately snapped in my direction and I watched as her eyes went from normal to saucers instantaneously. The boy pinning her down looked in my direction belatedly, an uncaring look on his face. Obviously, he didn't know who I was. Maka, on the other hand froze, a horror-struck look on her face.

"Soul! Um…this isn't what it looks like…" My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, and I'm the damn tooth fairy."

* * *

**A/N- I'm so happy I managed to finish this chapter FINALLY! I seriously revised it a million times. I just kept changing the style of writing. Anyway, thank you for reading from the bottom of my heart:) It means a lot! Please don't alert or favorite without leaving a review. It leaves me wondering. Even one word will suffice!**


	12. His Story

**Soul Eater Ch. 11**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait. Fanfiction wont let me post and its really pissing me off. Without further ado...**

* * *

"_Nice of you to drop by." _

_My voice was colder than I meant for it to be, but I didn't mind. I got their attention, didn't I? Maka's head immediately snapped in my direction and I watched as her eyes went from normal to saucers instantaneously. The boy pinning her down looked in my direction belatedly, an uncaring look on his face. Obviously, he didn't know who I was. Maka, on the other hand froze, a horror-struck look on her face._

"_Soul! Um…this isn't what it looks like…" My eyes narrowed._

"_Yeah, and I'm the damn tooth fairy."_

I scrambled to my feet, pushing the confused teenager off of me while yanking the drooping cloth of my robe back onto my shoulder. Soul's scarlet eyes seemed to be burning my forest ones, his stare unyielding. His eyes were filled with a smoldering emotion that was unknown to me, not that I was surprised by that, I'd never been good at reading those sorts of things anyway.

It could have been my desperate need to keep things exactly how they were right now though that allowed me to turn a blind eye to the sorrow, happiness, confusion, anxiety, and undeniable love that shone ever so obviously in my best friend's eyes, but for now, I'll just pretend. If only that could last forever…

"Soul." I said, slowly realizing what seeing him meant. I was really here, in the Evans mansion, and Soul was one of them. It wasn't some big lie they fed me just to get me here for some evil plot. He was rich, famous, and talented while I was a poor (I refuse to use papa's money!) and very unattractive nobody. On top of everything he was that I wasn't, Soul was a Death Scythe. This new development only further proved how wrong we were for each other.

If it was possible, my mood only got worse once Ian decided to open his mouth.

"You mean _the_ Soul Eater Evans? The long lost Soul who-," It seemed like one second Soul was at the top of the fifty stair eccentrically beautiful staircase and the next he was kneeling over Ian, who had stupidly never risen from the ground, hand covering his mouth. The fierce weapon's features never wavered and stayed stolid as he conveyed a message I knew all too well from when he gave it to Black Star.

"_Shut up or die"_

Usually, it was used when his best friend wouldn't stop talking about in appropriate things or if he started on a subject Soul obviously didn't want me to know about.

Speaking of the blue-haired idiot… where was he? Last time I saw him was in the kitchen for breakfast this morning with his head under the coffee machine faucet. Hopefully it wasn't like the last time he had caffeine. Tsubaki had him banned from it ever since…

I heard a thump as Soul let go of the cuff of my babysitter's shirt and Ian slid to the floor, thoroughly scared. Soul wasn't a death weapon for nothing. I could have smiled at that. I wasn't scared of him though. Soul would never hurt me. He would hurt Ian though and I almost felt bad… _almost_. It was his fault for refusing to give me my clothes back after I'd showered before proceeding to chase me around this over-sized excuse for a house!

As he slowly scooted away from my livid weapon, I shot the auburn haired teen a smug look before turning to meet Soul's contemplative gaze. I managed one step backwards before his mouth turned upward, showing off his unnaturally razor sharp canines, and he lunged forward. My feet left the ground first, and I wrapped my arms around his neck because I wasn't a fan of falling…_ever. _Then I felt my body turn and a second later here I am, being held by Soul Eater freaking Evans bridal style.

"I was going to put you over my shoulder but we wouldn't want to give that idiot over there a show now would we?" Soul stated, his usual smirk plastered onto his face. I '_hmphed_' in defiance. Partially because he _knows_ what_ "that idiot's" _name is and also because he's not allowed to know how comfy I feel in his arms like this.

Denial isn't just a river. It is a way of life.

"His name is Ian _you_ idiot." I stated, tapping him on the head a bit for good measure. His smile only got bigger and I realized, a bit late seemingly, that mine did as well. How long had it been since I had seen him? A week maybe, but it felt like ages!

When Soul first became a Death Weapon there were stories all the time about how they would go on long missions that took months, or even years to finish. So far I've been allowed to go with Soul on every mission longer than a few weeks even. I've been very lucky because of the fact that Soul specifically said he only served his meister. In other words, he wasn't going anywhere without me. What would I do without him around anyway? _Read?_

"So where are we going?" We had lapsed into a comfortable silence and I felt a bit guilty for bringing him out of whatever he'd been thinking about so deeply.

"First my room to get you some clothes, then to my… hideout. I guess you could call it that anyway." That hardly answered my question but I supposed I had to be patient for now. There was no way I wasn't getting to the bottom of all of the secrets and lies today.

Finally, Soul turned down a hallway painted a soft gray that was full of tall black doors. There were music notes and other symbols I assumed were somehow musical carved intricately into the suave looking paint. Each door looked the same and it vaguely reminded me of a house of mirrors. Who knew what lied behind any one of them?

"We're here." Soul whispered as he stopped at a pair of large double doors. My mouth slowly dropped as I took it in. The handles were a midnight black to where smudges wouldn't be seen by the average person, and had simply smooth and slick feel to them.

The door itself towered over all of the others, almost reaching the ten foot ceiling. It was a deep crimson, just a shade darker than his eyes, and looked more like a glassy paint on blood. It reminded me of flames, blood, stop signs, fire ants, red wasps, and all things bad.

It screamed, "Stop. Do not collect two hundred dollars. Turn back _now_."

Yet there were good things that I thought of too. Like apple pies, plaid skirts, and blushing cheeks, or even the red bow he got me for our meister/weapon anniversary. There was nothing carved into the door. It was smooth and hard, being devoid of the complex twists and turns the other doors held.

_This_ was Soul's room. Above it, there was one phrase, painted neatly in a curvy silver handwriting:

"_It spreads and consumes, till you are one with it"_

Somehow, I had a feeling I knew what _"it"_ was. Soul shifted me a bit to open the door, and I held my breath. His room was… not his. It was perfect. _Too_ perfect. Perfectly _clean_, perfectly _furnished_ and perfectly… _everything_. His room back at our apartment was messy with clothes littering the floor and homework strewn all over the desk. He even had some of my stuff, stolen of course, hanging around like my favorite hair tie and my neon green tattered blanket from my childhood.

This… was not the real Soul.

"I haven't been in here since I left when I was thirteen." Soul commented quietly. "It's been four years since then. I-," he paused, running a hand through his pale, messy locks, "I haven't told you a lot about my past Maka. And I was so stupid, but please, _please_ don't judge me. I _need you_ of all people to understand, because you matter Maka."

I nodded my head noiselessly as his grip tightened around my legs and back, before he gently set me onto his white silken sheets. There was a large shirt of his on a nearby chair and I quickly grabbed it and pulled it on. Then I sat and watched in silence as Soul crossed the black and white tiled floor, which oddly reminded me of the Black room, of his room over to the baby grand piano I'd so plainly missed in my original scan of the room.

Soul sat down on his equally ebony bench as he pulled the lid off of the keys, his practiced fingers immediately finding comfort there. A soft sort of background music (swing maybe?) sounded and I closed my eyes, getting lost in it. If I hadn't been listening so attentively, I never would have caught the words flooding softly from his worry worn lips.

"I'd always known there was something off about me. Ever since I was about six. I never voiced anything, but I just knew. Sometimes when I was really angry, cuts would appear on my arms out of the blue and they would bleed erratically.

The blades weren't able to fully form at that point so they just cut me from the inside out." Soul's eyes were zoned, completely taken in by a memory too far away for me to reach. "It was painful. Everyone thought I was cutting myself though. That I was just rebelling by hurting myself, so they ignored it in hopes that the _'phase would pass'._"

Soul's music suddenly got darker. It was still jazzy but with darker undertones waiting to consume the entire piece. I clutched the shirt a bit tighter, waiting for him to continue.

"It wasn't a phase though and it kept on happening. It seemed like the stronger the emotion the more intense the physical pain." I cast him a worried look. Did it still hurt like that to transform? Was I causing him pain all this time? "No Maka, it doesn't hurt anymore now that I know what I'm doing." Soul stated without ever meeting my eyes.

"How…?" I whispered to myself.

"Because I know you, Maka. You're bound to worry about every little thing especially, no matter how undeserving I am, when it involves me." The tone switched again; this time from a darker jazz to a mellower classical tune.

"Once when I was eleven I was so angry after being yelled at for not playing the piano as well as Wes plays violin, and flute, and cello,_ and_ the freaking saxophone that I turned a few fingers into blades. I blamed it on a freak accident and never told anyone. Even when they questioned how I managed to shred my favorite pillow into confetti.

I knew then, that it wasn't something normal or curable. I was different than them and I needed to find out how and why. However, those plans were put on hold when my father decided to get a new girlfriend, Eleanor Lestrelle, to replace my mother.

She died giving birth to me, another reason for my family to despise me, and though I never met her I hear she was beautiful and kind. Everything Eleanor isn't and I hate her." Soul spat vehemently. Taking in a breath, he gathered his thoughts as the music started again.

"June 29th was the day I first changed all the way. I was thirteen then and I had just found out about my father's engagement to the Wicked Witch of the West. I was so upset. It was the ultimate betrayal. He put that evil woman over his own family. I just cried and cried but when I realized that she would be living with us and bossing me around and mooching off of our family's money I got angry. Then, the next think I knew, my arms were razor sharp. That wasn't an exactly an everyday occurrence for me though and I screamed.

If I were smart I'd have shut up but it was too late for that already.

Two people who happened to hear me rushed into my room and in my fear and anxiety, I whirled around." I heard Soul choke back a sob as the flow in his music hitched for a bit. _Apparently_, I'm going to have to figure this part out _myself_. He turned around with his arms in weapon form. The people were behind him. Soul is crying. Oh Shinigami, he _didn't!_

"Did you kill them Soul?"

I whispered, my voice disbelieving. He was silent; eerily so and even his sobs had stopped.

"I cut them really bad and as soon as I realized what happened, I knew I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to go somewhere I could fit in and be me. Not Soul Eater Evans the musician or famous kid, just Soul. I took some basic necessities like food, water, and money before I snuck out for good. The next day in the paper I learned that they'd died of blood loss. Then, a week later Julian Evans, my father, died of unknown causes. Though everyone thinks that somehow I killed him but I'm sure that Eleanor did it." Soul finally turned toward me, his eyes bloodshot from crying and irises molten with emotion.

"So, now that you know my past can you understand why I didn't tell you about being an Evans? Can you truly say you aren't disgusted by me or that you can still trust me?" He seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation, as I crossed the tacit barrier he'd put up between us and pulled him into my arms.

Was he really so stupid to think I'd leave him over something so entirely out of his hands? Soul's arms tightened around my waist protectively, the air whooshing from his lungs.

"You idiot," I whispered calmly, "don't ever keep anything from me again!" He just laughed in acknowledgement, and maybe even out of relief. How long had this been bottled up inside of him? Either way, that was one mystery solved and only a dozen more to go! I laughed along with him, my spirits higher than they'd been in a while.

"So what happens now, Soul?" I questioned merrily, my eyes twinkling in excitement. I felt like I was stuck in one of those mystery novels I always read, but this was only the start. The bad guy always loses in the end though. Always.

"Now, I tell you my plan Maka." And as he laid it all out step by step, my smile only expanded. Eleanor may think she had it all figured out, but by the time we're done with her people will spit in disgust at the mention of the name Eleanor Lestrelle.

_**A/N- Well I finally have this entire arc planned out. Yay me! Hopefully since school ends in a month for me I'll have time to post from now on and I can finish by the end of the summer! Let's cross our fingers, guys:)**_

_**Also, if you have any suggestions for things that you'd want in the story pleeease send me a message or leave a review because the more muse the better! Thank you!**_


End file.
